The Secret of Diego's Life
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: This a story about Diego. A secret he keeps from everyone he meets, including the herd. a shameful secret he can't bear to let out. That's all I'm telling you, so please R&R! :
1. Prologue

HELLO ALL! I'm back with _another story! _I know! I write too many different things, but I _really _to put this up. Please tell me what you think!

Diego's Life Story

Prologue

John felt his paw go numb. How long could one contraction last? His mate, Tamihealia, or Tammie as he liked to call her, was giving birth to their first cub. She was holding his paw in an iron-death grip, moaning. " Come on Tammie, you can do it! " he encouraged her.

He was gently rubbing her belly as well. He could_ feel _the baby moving. Moving ever so slowly…

…

Mark listened intently to the translator as the female of the two sabers gave birth. This was the Translator 2,000's first experiment, and it was working fantastically. Now he just had to see if the serum would work. His wife, Jessica, stood uncertainly beside him, listening as well.

They had the microphone receiver hidden in the bushes near them, and their growls and moans were translated into human words they could understand. Jessica wrung her hands nervously, knowing full well what her husband intended to do. But how could he? She had never known him to be so inhumane. She would find a way to fix what he was about to do someday, and then claim divorce.

Still listening, she looked at the two sabers. The male seemed so anxious, letting his mate squeeze his paw, rubbing her stomach. The female herself was in so much pain. Jessica could barely hold herself back from running over and trying to comfort her.

…

" John! " Tammie gasped.

" I'm here, Tammie. " John replied.

" John I think- " Tammie started, then gave a long groan. In the next instant, the air was pierced by the sound of a newborn's cry. Tammie quickly wrapped herself around the cub, keeping it warm with her body heat. She smiled joyfully and licked it, and John grinned ear to ear, licking it as well. The cub quieted down.

John gently lifted one of the cub's hind legs and said to Tammie, " It's a boy. " He set the leg down carefully as the cub started to suck on his mother. " What do you think we should call him? " he asked her after a few moments. She pondered the thought for a moment.

" Diego. " she finally said. John looked at her. " In honor of your great-uncle Diego and your Hispanic heritage. " she explained, smiling. John smiled back.

" Yes. " he said, and turned back to his son. " Diego is a perfect name for him." Diego at this point had stopped sucking and lay curled against his mother. John reached down and touched his face, with love that only a true father could give. Then, he suddenly felt himself get jerked away from his little family, tied up, and blind-folded with lightning speed.

No matter how much he wiggled and writhed about, he could free himself. Tammie's screams and shouts echoed in his ears, but the sound of a distressed cub crying out for his mother pounded inside his head. He felt himself get hoisted onto something, and Tammie as well. Whatever they were on suddenly made a loud noise they had never heard before, started to move, and thirty minutes later, John estimated, it came to a grinding halt. They were taken off, and carried inside somewhere.

After a while, they were set down, and John heard a sound like something closing, before feeling the ropes binding him as well as the blind-fold masking his sight taken off. He slowly looked around, and saw Tammie being freed as well. They were in a small space made of bars that were made of some strange material. They were left alone in their prison, trapped by these horrible, strange humans. A few minutes later two humans came in, a male and a female.

The male was holding a strange human object; one part looked like a super long bee-stinger, and another part was a cylinder full of liquid. The last part had a small loop the man could fit his finger into. He held the device with the bee-stinger end up. The female was carrying Diego, wrapped in a human blanket, a bottle to his mouth. He hardly seemed disturbed by the fact that he was being held by a human, but he wouldn't at such a young age.

She had a sad, depressed frown on here face, and glanced up at Diego's parents with longing. Tammie stood up hopefully; perhaps they were going to give Diego back. But she only sighed desparingly, took the bottle out of his mouth, and handed him to the male. He held Diego gently with care, just as the female had, but he wore the evilest, greediest grin on his face John and Tammie had ever seen. John stood up now too; he had a terrible feeling that something absolutely horrible was about to happen to his only son.

Diego started to cry a little bit, and squirmed in the human's arms. The female grabbed one of his arms and said something to him.

...

" Please, Mark! He wants his mother! " Jessica pleaded, but Mark only pulled away.

" Jessica it's alright! The cub will be fine, and it's parents will be safe here. I've got to do this! " he said

" No, you don't! " Jessica protested. " That cub doesn't deserve this, it's nothing but insane science! I don't understand how you could stand to do this to a newborn baby! "

" Jessica please! Just calm down. I need you to take care of this cub, you know that. " Mark said. Jessica bit her lip.

"Yes, I know that. " she whispered, and put her head down.

" Thank you. " Mark said, and looked back down at Diego. " All right, little one. This will hurt. " he said softly, gently stroking the cub's face. He then inserted the needle in his right foreleg. This caused him to burst out screaming and squirming around, trying to escape from the pain. His parents, on the other side of the room, kicked up a big fuss; jumping up and scratching the cage bars, growling and roaring.

" Mark! " Jessica said worriedly.

" Jessica, everything is just fine. " Mark said confidently. He injected the serum, and watched the cub with intent, curious eyes. After a few minutes, Mark was looking down at his arms in satisfactory, until he saw a nearly fatal flaw in the transformation...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I put up chapter one as soon as I put up the prologue! Please on't be mad at me!

Diego's Life Story

Chapter 1: Nightmare, Football Tryouts, and a Discovery.

_Years Later~_

_Diego was sleeping, but he wished he were awake. He was having that nightmare again, from when he was a baby. It started out usual; darkness. Complete, peaceful, warm darkness. This was his home, and he was happy to be in it. _

_But suddenly, his whole body started to move somewhere, but where he didn't know. He was scared; what was going on? What was going to happen? What was happening? Before he knew it, his teeny little body was pushed out into a new, far bigger world than he could have guessed; a cold world. _

_He started crying, until something very big wrapped around him, warming him quickly. He stopped crying, and snuggled up to it. He didn't open his eyes, for his eyelids felt to weak. He heard sounds that were familiar, sounds he had heard in his old home; they comforted him. Two wet, ruff things wiped his face gently. _

_He felt something grab one of his back legs, raise it, and then put it down again. Feeling a twinge of hunger in his little belly, he turned his head, looking for a source of nourishment. He found something that he could suck warm, delicious milk from, and it satisfied him greatly. Out of what he heard, he understood one word, " Diego. " He stopped sucking, and curled up against the source of warmth, hearing a very soothing " thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump " that droned on and on. _

_He liked it. He felt something soft touch his face with love, but this day was not destined to end well._

_He suddenly felt himself get picked up and taken away from the source of warmth and milk and soothing sound, back into the coldness. He screamed, wanting whatever it was to put him down, to put him back. Then someone wrapped something very soft and warm around him, cuddling him gently and lovingly. He wasn't comfortable with this though, and continued to cry. Suddenly, he once again found himself wrapping his lips around a source he could suck warm, delicious milk from. _

_For the moment he was convinced that whatever was happening, nothing bad would happen to him. The source was taken out of his mouth for a moment, and he didn't care. He soon fell asleep, and when he woke up, he knew he was in a different place. Feeling that twinge of hunger again, he started to cry a little so whoever had the milk would give it back, and he was given the source more. After a few seconds of sucking the delicious, satisfying liquid, it was taken away from him, and whoever was holding him gave to someone else._

_He was held with the same gentle care, but he felt as thought he could sense bad intentions, a sort of evil madness behind it. He started crying again, wanting that first body that had kept him warm, that " thump-thu-thump-thu-thump " ing that could probably have put him to sleep. But suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his right arm, and it made him burst out crying. He squirmed, trying to get away from the thing hurting him. He endured the same pain throughout his entire body for what felt like forever, and when it stopped, he felt weird, as though he had changed in a not good way._

_He was terrified; what was going on? What had become of him? Why was this happening? He longed for that first warm body, those familiar sounds, that " thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump..._

_Diego's Dream Ends~_

Diego jerked wide awake and gasped. The weird thing about this nightmare was that after he'd had it, he knew he'd had it before. But during the nightmare, nothing seemed familiar except the warm, absolute darkness in the very beginning. He sat up in his bed, panting heavily. _" Bed, room, home, " _he mentally checked.

For some reason, every time he had that nightmare, he had to check and make sure he was home when he woke up. _" Paw. "_ he thought, and looked down his right arm. He sighed with relief, and layed back down, hoping to have sweet dreams. He didn't have any more dreams that night, and woke up at six a.m., just as usual. He got ready for school, and went downstairs for breakfast.

He stopped in the bathroom on his way down, used it, and checked his image. It just felt good to know he looked good for school. His clothes were straight and neat as well as his fiery orange hair, and his green eyes sparkled like usual. Well, truthfully he never could see the boyish sparkle in his eyes, so that meant that his eyes looked normal considering the fact his mother told him that his eyes sparkled every day. After this he ran downstairs and the smell of egg, sausage, and cooked poptarts wafted up to his nose.

He licked his lips, anticipating the meat he was about to devour. As he stepped of the stairs, he checked to make sure his backpack was by the front door, then went into the dining room and sat down at the table. " Morning mom, morning dad. " he greeted his parents, smiling cheerfully.

" Morning, Diego. " his father replied in between spoonfuls of cereal.

" Morning dear. " his mother replied, bringing over a fry pan of eggs and a plate. She set the plate down in front of Diego, and piled a third of it high with scrambled eggs. Then she put two eggs each on two other plates on the table. She went back into the kitchen, and returned with another fry pan full of sausage. She filled a second third of Diego's plate with sausage, and placed smaller amounts on the other two plates. " I'll have the bacon out in a minute. " she said.

" Kay. " Diego replied. He hadn't even smelled the bacon. His father handed him a plate on which there were two microwave cooked poptarts. " Thanks dad. " Diego said, and put the plate on the table.

" Your welcome. " his father replied.

" Alright, here you are. " Diego's mother said as she filled the last third of Diego's plate with bacon strips, then she placed three strips each on the other two plates. Diego ate his breakfast quickly, and downed two glasses of chocolate milk. Then he bid his parents goodbye, grabbed his backpack, and headed to school. He wasn't as reluctant or grumpy this morning because it was Friday, which meant tomorrow was Saturday. For two whole days he could relax and stay home.

There would be no geometry tests or integers quizzes, and he wouldn't have to write why people had different beliefs and such on a piece of loose leaf paper. No reading any Shakespeare stuff, or reading aloud a paper about him either. He wouldn't be sick to his stomach learning about the human reproductive system until next week, or have to dissect something and draw pictures of it's guts. He did enjoy practicing the saxophone for Band though, and making stuff on his pc for GTT. He wouldn't have to paint a high schooler's replica of the " Mona Lisa "; nothing.

No school related activities whatsoever were in his schedule, for two whole days! And no more cafeteria food either. Instead, he could fix himself a nice bowl of ravioli, or something like that. He could sleep in, and then get on his parent's DancePad and dance to that Beethoven remix song, or whatever it was called. He couldn't resist licking his lips at the though of unlimited ravioli.

Not paying attention, he crashed right into his best friend Matthew, or Matt as he liked to call him, from behind. They both fell forward in a heap onto the pavement, becoming entangled with one another. He quickly separated his body from Matt's and stood up, worried. Matt lay on the ground form a moment, dazed. Then he smiled and stood.

" Hey buddy! You practicing your tackling for football tryouts on me? " he asked laughing. Diego smiled sheepishly and blushed. Everyone in the whole school knew that he was the strongest and the brainiest of the boys, which did cause one problem. He didn't mean to squash anybody, but if tripped or something and his chest, shoulder/shoulders, or upper back landed on you, you were bound to have all the air squeezed out of your lungs. He was a bit too wide at the shoulders, and a bit too narrow at the hips.

As hard as he tried to conceal it, Diego noticed Matt breathing heavily, and it embarrassed him how big and sometimes clumsy he was. Matt was one of his only three friends, mostly because he didn't see him as a monster and didn't mind accidentally being squashed flat as a pancake sometimes. As the rest of his friends were. The football tryouts were tomorrow, that was true, but he was still contemplating whether or not _to_ tryout. It would seem natural someone of his physical condition would tryout, but somehow he could imagine embarrassing himself all the same during the tests and exercises.

" Heh, um, no. I, wasn't. " he said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Dude, I know what you're thinking, and _I_ think you should try out. " Matt said. Diego frowned.

" It's just… I, " Diego sighed. " I want to, don't get me wrong, but you know I just, I feel like even for something like that I would be too big, I'd mess up. I'd tackle for the ball and suffocate someone to death. Not to mention it would just make the fact I'm so physically different a lot more obvious. It would _really_ give the students a reason to talk about my size! I mean seriously, it _embarrasses_ me being like, well, this! " he said, gesturing to himself. Matt shook his head.

" Diego, you're never gonna' get _anywhere_ or do _anything_ if you keep thinking like that! You've got to push all that aside and ask yourself 'Do I want to do this?' " Matt argued.

" Yes, I want to! But- " Matt cut him off.

" Good, then let's go sign you up! " he said, getting behind Diego and started pushing him toward the school. Which he only succeeded at because Diego was confused and unstable, allowing Matt to push him. Matt strained himself while Diego muttered arguments and reasons not to tryout, and they eventually made it to the football coach, who was sipping coffee inside the gym. Mat panted for moment " Coach Barner? " Matt asked. The coach turned his attention to them.

" Uhh, uh, uh… " Diego stuttered. Coach Barner stared at them in confusion.

" Diego was wondering if you would accept any last-minute sign-ups for the try-outs. " Matt said brightly and confidently, smiling. Coach looked at Diego, who nodded.

" Y-yes. " he managed. Coach Barner nodded.

" Sure, this way. " he said, turning toward his gym office, beckoning the boys over. After a moment, they followed him. Coach handed Diego some papers, and he filled them out. Then he and Matt proceeded to class.

" Thanks, I guess. " Diego said to Matt. " I probably never would have been able to do that. " Matt smiled and patted his back.

" No problem buddy! " he replied. The boys reached a hallway that split in two. Diego headed left, and Matt headed right. " See you in GTT! " Matt called.

" Right, see ya'! " Diego called back. Diego headed to his locker, number 749. He eased his backpack of his back and onto the floor, then grabbed the lock and turned it to his combination. _" 45,27,45. " _he thought. He tried twice before it finally opened.

He took out his books for second period, his binder for third, and his main binder which he took to each class. Along with his rubber soled boots for GTT. Then he hung his backpack in his locker, closed it, locked it, and continued on to first period. Science, where so many different things can happen. You never knew what Ms. Gilland had planned, unless she had told the class because the next day's activities were important.

He liked the National Geographic magazines she had; there were all kinds of cool pictures, facts, and stories in them. Some he had trouble even believing. One of them talked about this teeny tiny octopus, about the size of a golf ball. But it's poison could stop a human heart within minutes! Another scary thing was that Diego though they liked living in tide pools, which there were a lot of.

He had been in many of them before when he was younger, but the worst that had ever happened to him was being pinched by a small crab. Now he feared them, maybe even water itself, but he read things like that because although they were scary, sometimes terrifying, he though they were also so interesting! He walked into the room, greeted Ms. Gilland good morning, picked up a trivia ticket, and sat down at his table. He shared it with two other boys and a girl. Truthfully it was two long tables put together.

He got out what he needed, then pulled out a pleasure reading book until the morning announcements came on. First to third period were pretty normal; science was really interesting, he made and A+ on a math test in math, which greatly pleased the teacher, Ms. Belue. In Band, Mr. Gillespie said he played better than he had ever played before. GTT was really fun, as usual. Him and Matt sat right next to each other, and got along wonderfully.

They hardly ever talked too much, and helped each other a lot. Mr. Dill said that everyone should act more like them, making the two boys blush and hunker down in their seats. Then right after that came lunch. Diego and Matt had the same homeroom, so they sat next to each other. When homeroom time came, they weren't assigned to sit next to each other, and did some of their homework to get it out of the way for the weekend.

Homework on Fridays was never hard, and there was never a lot. They actually finished it. At the end of the day, they rode the bus home together, and when Diego got off he promised he'd ask if Matt could come over and get on the DancePad with him on Saturday. He walked up the steps to the porch, and slowly opened the door. It made no sound whatsoever.

He stepped inside, quietly set his backpack on the floor, and silently slipped his hoodie off over his head, for he had smelled his mother cooking chicken wings. He listened intently to see if she had noticed he was home, then pulled himself up onto the ledge close to the ceiling. It ran along the wall through all the downstairs rooms, and there was just enough space for him to crawl along on top, and into the kitchen. He concealed himself in the shadows, and when he reached the fridge, he gently got off the ledge and on top of the fridge. He peeked over the edge, and saw his mother chopping carrots on a cutting board. He scanned the counter intently. _" Now where are those chicken wings? "_ he thought.

He suddenly spotted a plate covered by a red and white checkered cloth; that was where they were! He scooted closer to the edge, and reached down with his left hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. Well, obviously his left hand couldn't lift the plate, so he reached down his right paw as well. So many people told him it wasn't useful, nothing but a strange birth defect. Well, defect or not, he had found many uses for it, but right now it was perfect for lifting a plate of freshly cooked chicken wings off the counter and up to him.

He almost had it. He licked his lips; he could already taste the chicken…

" Diego Nicholas McDaud, how many times must I tell you not to climb up on the fridge? " His mother suddenly turned to him, smiling. Diego froze, and then grinned sheepishly.

" Heh, I don't know. "he replied. He turned and dangled his feet over the front of the fridge, reached down and grabbed one of the handles, pressed his feet against one door, and jumped off. "How do you always know when I'm there? ' he asked her. She grinned and smirked.

" It's my job to know. " she said then turned back to her chopping. " You can take those wings up to your room as long as you clean up any mess you make. " she said, and Diego grinned.

" Thanks. " he said, and ran up the stairs, the plate of chicken wings balanced on his right paw. He went inside his bedroom, closed the door, and set the plate on his bed. Then he sat down in his computer chair, and brought up youtube on his pc. He put some of his favorite songs in a queue, then layed down on his bed, and started eating the chicken wings, careful not to spill any crumbs; they were a pain to clean up.

When he finished, he put the plate on the bathroom counter in his bedroom, turned off the music, and took his nun-chucks off his door handle. He practiced the techniques he had learned recently, until he accidentally hit the wall next to his bedroom door. He had never done so before, so he wasn't expecting it when the area he hit lit up with bright red light. He stared at with keen interest. He heard a beeping sound, and then a door slid open, in the wall!

Slowly, he put his nun-chucks on his bed, and, ever curious, he cautiously stepped through. The door closed behind him with sleek motion, making him turn around. He banged on the wall in fear and shock, shouting. " Hey! Let me out of here! " Nothing happened.

He finally turned around to see a flight of stairs leading down somewhere. Gulping, he cautiously proceeded down the steps, careful and alert to anything else that could happen. When he reached the bottom, he carefully peeked around a wall, and an astounding sight met his eyes! There before him, was whole professional scientific laboratory! It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen; test tubes, beakers, empty testing tables, cages, and _tons_ of injection needles.

It was all so fascinating, and yet it gave him a feeling of dejavou. Whose was this? His dad's perhaps? He was a scientist; perhaps he had uncovered a secret entrance that was only used when he was at school. He slowly walked around the room, observing everything, drinking in every little detail.

One corner of the room was a spot of darkness. His curiosity controlling his brain once again, he walked over, intending to turn on some light switch and see what was being concealed. But when he was about three yards away, he heard an absolutely bloodcurdling growl, and a pair of green cat eyes pierced the darkness. He froze, then continued to walk forward. The growling became louder, and more intense.

He froze once again, and the eyes moved closer. They became so close he could see them terrifyingly clearly, and the last that went through his mind was, _" Curiosity killed the cat! "_ before he bolted away, up the stairs, back to the door. The growling turned to roaring, and it became gradually louder, as if the beast were following him. He was terrified and confused. He pounded his fists on the door, screaming, " OPEN UP! OPEN UP YOU CONFOUNDED CONTRAPTION! "

Suddenly the door slid open, and he fell face-first into the carpeting of his room, the roars still increasing volume. He pulled himself completely through, and the door slid closed sleekly once more, immediately cutting off the terrifying sound. He sat there on the floor, panting heavily, his heart racing, raindrops of sweat running down his face, for what felt like ages. Suddenly, his mother opened his bedroom door, making him jump.

" Diego, sweetheart, are you okay? I thought I heard banging and screaming. " she said. Diego shook hid head to clear his thought and focus his mind.

" I-I'm fine. Just knocked myself in the head with my `chucks. " he gestured toward the bed, where his nun-chucks still layed as if nothing had happened. " I, uh, got knocked out, and I just woke up. Maybe I had that nightmare again or something while I was asleep. " he said. He couldn't say what he had just experienced, and least not now and not to his mother. She nodded.

" Alright, well be more careful please. " she said, and Diego nodded back.

" Right. " he said. She left his room and closed his door. Diego stared at the spot on the wall where the door was concealed. Then slowly, shakily, he held his paw up in front of his face. It was orange-goldenish, with brown claws.

Brown pads, and it was five times the size of his hand. He had stared at it many times, trying to figure out the mystery it held, but he had never looked at it the way he did now, he never before had the feeling he felt now when looking at it. He had always had it, he knew. From the day he was born. But he always had some sort of question as to _why_ he had it, and a hazy thought at the back of his head that maybe he wasn't human for some reason, but he never could figure out a reason to have that thought.

He _was_ human, he _always had_ been… Hadn't he? That single question was enough to tear away his confidence for a few seconds. In those few seconds, the memory of those eyes, that roar, the image of his paw connected to a human forearm, sent a feeling coarsing through his body. A feeling that he had power, far more power than he thought he had. A feeling of dominance, that he was being deprived of what he deserved, what he really was.

A strange feeling consumed his stomach as well, and he trembled at the mere feelings. He finally tore his gaze away from his paw and shoved it in the oversized pocket on his jacket. He sat on the floor, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes after a few moments and stared at the floor, then he glanced down at his jacket pocket. A pull tugged at his heart.

_The sight of the paw was good for him, he shouldn't hide it._ He slowly started to pull it back out, but instantly stopped, squeezing his eyes shut again. _No, it wasn't good, it was bad!_ Digging it into the pocket, he climbed up onto his bed, and got out his pleasure reading book, with one hand. When he had first found out his paw wasn't normal, he had thought it was bad, and learned how to use just his left hand.

But after a while, he had been convinced it was alright, that it was good, and he became proud of it. But right now, he despised it for some reason. Yet he clinged to it like it was his life-line. After what he had experienced, he felt as though it was the spot of truth amongst a mountain of lies. He was torn, not sure what to believe at the moment.

He kept it hidden for the rest of the evening, and went to bed wearing his jacket. He promised himself he would never go down into that laboratory again. Never ever. Yet right before he fell asleep, he felt one small part of his heart and mind say in unison, _Yes you will. It's all you've go to go on to find the truth, and it's the reason you want to know the truth. You know you can't resist that place._


	3. Chapter 2: Saturday

Hey guys! Sorry about chapter one; the football tryouts are next Monday, not Saturday.

Diego's Life Story

Chapter 2: Saturday

Diego tossed and turned in his bed. That nightmare was pestering him. It played itself over and over, putting him in a state of absolute misery. Finally, as the morning dawned, it stopped. Instead, he slept in and had a crazy dream where he and Matt were running for their lives.

He turned around to see what was chasing them, and saw his father running after them. His eyes were rings filled with fire, and he was baring his teeth, then he started shouting curses and threats at them. Diego turned his head back around, and heard Matt ask him, " What do we do? "

" Uhh… uh, " Diego said nervously. What could they do? What was going on? He guided Matt through a series of confusing twists and turns around buildings and across streets. He checked behind them again, and saw his father still chasing them, he even looked a little closer!

He looked around, desperate for a way of escape…

Suddenly he was back in his room, safe and sound, laying in is bed, staring up at the ceiling. He stayed that way for a few seconds, before realizing he was breathing heavily and his pulse was racing. He calmed himself down, and cleared his mind. As soon as he had done so, one thought crowded every fiber of his brain. Filling in every empty space. _" DANCE PAD! "_

He smiled, and threw off his covers. He changed into play clothes, and asked his parents if Matt could come over. They approved, and he called Matt's house. His parents said it was alright, and that Matt would be over shortly. Happy and excited, Diego set up the Dance Pad, and was just selecting the song when the doorbell rang.

He eagerly ran to the front room, and opened the door hastily. Matt stood on the porch, grinning. " Let's get this Saturday started! " he exclaimed. He stepped inside, and Diego closed the door. Then they sped into the family room, and got on the two pads.

Diego selected the Beethoven Remix, and the dancing began! Two hours later, both boys flopped onto the couch. " I burned 20 calories! " Matt panted, weakly raising an arm in the air. Diego raised an arm as well.

" And I burned 50! " he panted triumphantly. Matt raised his head.

" Nu-uh! " he said, smiling.

" Yeah-uh! " Diego replied, smiling back. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was twelve noon. " You want lunch? " he asked Matt.

" Sure if you don't mind. " Matt said. He was polite like that. If he was offered a meal or something out of the blue at someone else's house, he only agreed if it wasn't any trouble for the host. Diego smiled.

" Course not. " he replied. Five minutes later, Diego walked back into the family room with two steaming bowls of ravioli. He handed one to Matt, and sat down on the couch with his own. He stared down at the beef filled noodle packets and licked his lips. He suddenly heard a voice in his head,

" _Eat it now, eat it quick. You don't know what else is to come today. " _He instantly shoved his spoon into the bowl, tearing open one noodle packet, and started frantically scooping the meat out, shoving the spoon in his mouth, then jerking it out again. In about sixty seconds, the bowl was empty of meat, only the noodle packets remaining. He licked the meat sauce coating his lips, and stared down at the bowl.

He smiled, and felt a strange, almost insatiable hunger consume him.

" Well, looks like someone skipped breakfast this morning. " Matt said cheerily.

" Yeah… " Diego murmured, hardly paying attention.

" Uh, dude? You okay? Your eyes look, err… " Matt started, staring at him.

" What? " Diego asked softly. Was it just him, or did the leftover meat sauce in his bowl suddenly look exactly like blood?

" Uh, like, ravenous, and kinda' beastish, and, and.. and… " Matt couldn't finish. " Inhuman? " he attempted. Diego looked up at him, smiling, that same eerie look in his eyes. They seemed to bore into Matt, examining him. Matt froze.

Diego suddenly, very slowly, licked his lips. Matt shrank back against the arm of the couch as he did so. " Buddy? " he squeaked. Diego blinked, but his eyes didn't change.

" I think I'm gonna' go make myself some more ravioli. " he said quietly. Then he stood and carried his bowl into the kitchen. Matt relaxed, perhaps Diego had just slept through breakfast, and the lack of meat was making him act strange.

In the kitchen, Diego set the bowl on the counter, and stuck his index finger into it, scooping out some of the sauce, and then stuck his finger in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, relishing the taste of the sauce. Then he gently opened one cupboard door, pulled out another can of ravioli, and slowly dumped it into his bowl. He watched the contents spill over the edge, licking his lips in anticipation. He seemed to see right through the noodles, at their beefy cores.

When it was all out, every last drop of sauce, he threw the can away and gently put the bowl in the microwave. He watched it turn on the circular cut out in the bottom of the microwave. He suddenly felt impatient; why was this taking so long? The microwave had never taken so long before. He frowned.

When it finally finished, he jerked the door open and snatched the bowl out. He walked back into the family room, and sat back down onto the couch. Matt smiled at him, " Hey. You feelin' okay? " he asked. Diego looked at him, then back down at the bowl.

" Hungry. " he said, and repeated the process from the first bowl of ravioli. In the deep recesses of his mind, he wondered why he was acting kind of savage. And why had Matt's flesh looked like a perfectly good meal a few seconds ago? _Because it's meat and I didn't eaten breakfast. _The dominant part of Diego's mind replied.

He could feel Matt's eyes on him. They weren't eyes of suspicion, but eyes of worry and confusion. He wished he hadn't scared Matt like that earlier. When he finished eating, he dipped his finger in the bowl again, scooped out some meat sauce, then stuck it in his mouth. It resembled blood so well, and just tasting it satisfied that insatiable hunger.

When he had sucked all the sauce off, he slowly took his finger out of his mouth and stared at it, then put his hand in his lap. By doing this, he caught sight of his paw, holding the bowl. It sent a wave of calmness over him, and then he regained himself, all the savagery disappearing. He looked up at Matt, " Sorry, um, I don't know what came over me. I, I didn't mean to scare you. " he said. Matt smiled softly.

" It's alright. Do you need some alone time? Maybe you're out of balance from missing your morning serving of meat. " he said. Diego shook his head.

" It's not missing breakfast. I just suddenly felt as though it was _vital_ that I eat and not lose the food, cause I didn't know what the day would bring. " he said, scrutinizing the carpet.

" Hmm…" Matt said. " I can't figure _that_ one out. Probably because it's not a math problem. " he said, and smiled. They both laughed.

" I suppose. " Diego replied. " It was just like I suddenly switched into some sort of, survival mode. " he continued. They both puzzled over the thought, but couldn't come up with an answer.

" Well, Not saying I haven't had fun, but, I think maybe I should go. You are troubled. And you just need some time to- " Matt said.

" No, Matt, please! " Diego started. " Yes, I'm troubled, but, I think I need you now more than ever. I'm just so confused, and I just want someone to help me through it. " he pleaded. Matt smiled and shook his head.

" Dude, trust me. My dad deals with people like you for a job, and he has taught me a lot. If you are gonna' figure this out, then you gotta' do it yourself. " Matt stood up and set his bowl on the couch. " Thanks for having me over, it was fun. I'm just gonna' leave you alone so you can think. " he said, and left. Diego watched him leave solemnly.

He sighed and stood up, carrying the bowls to the kitchen, and plopping them down on the counter. He stood there, staring at the bowls, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and shot up the stairs, into his room. He quietly shut the door, and then locked it. He slowly reached out a shaky hand, and took his `chucks off the door handle.

He stared at the wall for a moment, before giving it a good 'bang!' with them. The red light appeared, and he heard the beeping sound again. The door opened with sleek motion once again, and Diego stepped through. Although he wasn't surprised when it closed behind him, he turned to look at it anyway. Then he turned and looked back at the stairs, and cautiously proceeded downwards.

It made sense that his father wouldn't be down here, because Diego was home today. All the same, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and cautiously peeked around the wall. Shockingly, his father was standing at one table, pouring a hot pink liquid from one beaker into a dark blue, steaming one. When they collided, more and more steam flowed out from the top of the beaker on the table. He was dressed appropriately for the task, wearing gloves and goggles, and a white lab coat.

Very slowly, Diego stepped out from behind the wall, and spotted another entry way. He cautiously circled around his father until he was just in front of that entry way, and then started walking toward him, smiling. " Hey dad! Man, cool place you got here! " he said brightly. His father nearly dropped the beaker of hot-pink liquid in surprise. He whipped around saw Diego in front of the entry way he himself had come through, and instantly relaxed, which Diego had expected.

" Oh, hey son! Thanks, I was just experimenting with these substances. You wanna' come see? " he asked him. Diego resumed walking.

" Sure! " he replied. When he reached the table, his dad resumed pouring. He explained what he was doing and what the names of the liquids were,

( which escaped Diego's mind as soon as they entered because he couldn't even pronounce them, ) and what he planned to do when he was done. _" Hey, if he's so talkative, perhaps I can glean some info about that creature from him. "_ Diego thought. He looked around the room, seeming to be observing everything intently, when he really could remember almost every detail.

When his eyes rested on the corner of darkness, he pointed and asked,

" What's over there? " His father looked up from what he was doing.

" Hm? Oh, just an animal that has to do with a long-term experiment of mine. " his father replied. This sparked another question in Diego's head, but he pushed the though aside.

" What kind of animal? " he asked, placing his elbows on the table, leaning over them. His father hesitated.

" Truthfully, I think it's a savage beast. That's why I keep it caged up over there. " he replied. Diego frowned sadly. Sure it was frightening, but he didn't like to see any animal caged up; trapped. He even hated the zoo, and his parents found it a big mistake to take him there when he was five.

He felt as though he could feel the pain and boredom of the animals being stared at, and started crying, saying he thought it wasn't fair they had to be caged up. Not wanting to draw attention, his parents had left the zoo and taken him to an amusement park instead, which had made him very happy. Ever since then he had been very attached to animals, asking his parents several times for a pet. Now that he was a teenager, they were considering it. He was thinking about having a ferret, maybe a weasel.

" If your interested in any of my animals, perhaps you could check out the three-toed sloth over there. " his father commented. Diego jerked his head up, and looked across the room. Where he hadn't noticed it before, a lonely, solemn sloth slumped against the wall in it's cage, staring gloomily at the floor. Diego felt a pang of sorrow in his heart. " If you want, you can try to feed him. " his father said.

" It's a male? " Diego asked. His father nodded, engrossed in the current task of swirling the two liquids in one beaker.

" There are some carrots over near it's cage. " he said. Diego walked over gleefully, and picked a giant carrot out of a large box. Then he squatted down in front of the cage.

" Hey there big guy. " he said quietly, smiling. The sloth looked up at him, and backed away. Diego sat down and crossed his legs. " I'm not gonna' hurt you. " he murmured soothingly. The sloth froze, but finally crawled over, and sat down in front of him.

Diego gingerly held out the carrot. " You hungry? " he asked quietly. Cautiously, the sloth reached out and took the carrot from him. He sniffed it for a moment, then started nibbling on it, like a rabbit. Diego smiled and chuckled.

" My word. " Diego's father was suddenly sitting right next to him. Diego turned to look at him. " You actually got him to eat something. " he said. Diego frowned worriedly.

" You mean he doesn't eat? " he asked with concern in his voice. He watched as the sloth chewed that carrot hungrily. His father shrugged.

" We've tried to get him to eat, but he refuses every time. It's like there's something about you he's not afraid of or something. " his father replied.

" Does he have a name? " Diego asked. His father shook his head.

" No, I just can't seem to come up with a name I think fits him. " he replied. Diego stared at the sloth as he finished the carrot. The sloth stared back at him, a hungry plead for another one in his eyes. Diego smiled and gingerly handed him another carrot. The sloth took it without as much caution this time, and nibbled furiously.

" Can _I_ name him? " Diego asked. His father shrugged.

" Sure if you want. " Diego stared at the sloth.

" I think I agree with you, it's hard to think of something that fits him. I'll think about it over the course of the day. " he said. His father nodded. They both stood up and exited the lab, which caused Diego to discover it could be entered by a door in the kitchen. He mentally jotted it down.

He went upstairs to his room, but when he grabbed the handle, it wouldn't turn, and he remembered he had locked it. He sighed and probed around the top of the doorframe for the key that could unlock any bedroom/bathroom door in the house. He found it, and unlocked his bedroom door. He placed back on top of the door frame, stepped inside, shut his door, and flopped down on his bed. So many thoughts swirled around in his head, and he was so confused.

He decided to start with the simplest task. What could he name that sloth? He thought so hard he nearly passed out from all the mental strain. Perhaps something with an S? Okay, an S, that was a start. Then maybe, an I? S,I,…

" Diego! " his mother's call jolted him out of his strenuous thoughts.

" Yeah? " he called back.

" Diego, could you take the trash down to the dumpster for me please? I have so much else to do. "

" Sure mom! " Diego called back. There was a neighborhood dumpster a few blocks away, and Diego had taken the trash there many times. He exited his room, shut he door behind him, and hurried down the stairs into the kitchen. He picked up two giant trash bags from the floor, and proceeded towards the front door. He put his shoes on, and set one of the bags down so he could open the door, opened the door, closed it and headed off down the street.

Once he reached the dumpster, he heaved each bag single handed up over the edge into the bin. Then he started home. Along the way, he passed by a house with an insurance van parked in front. _Sidney's Insurance Assurance,_ it read. That got Diego's thoughts going.

He suddenly knew what he was going to name that carrot loving sloth in his dad's lab. He smiled gleefully and quickened his pace. When he got home, his mother asked him if he would like to go to the skate park, and he agreed happily. He would name the sloth later when he got home. He and his mom took the truck, and left his father home to work.

Diego loved going to the skate park; it was his favorite place to ride his skateboard. When they got there, before the truck had even parked, Diego jumped out and started running towards the entrance, putting his safety gear on as he ran. He walked through the entrance, and stared at everything around him in absolute joy. Then he got on his board, and pushed off.

" Hungry Like the Wolf ", by DuranDuran, started playing, and Diego felt energized.

He practiced 'standard' techniques, then went into a frenzy of crazy tricks. Spins, jumps, flips, everything. His mother calmly walked in, sat down on a park bench, and pulled out a book. After three hours, Diego finally said he was hungry for some dinner. They headed home, and stopped at McDonald's on the way.

Diego dug in as soon as they pulled out of the drive-through. Five Angus burgers, six eight-piece nuggets, and a large fry. And he washed it all down with a large coke. His mother had a burrito wrap and a small fry, and for his father they had ordered an Angus burger and two small fries. They had finished eating by the time they pulled into the drive-way, and Diego jumped out eagerly, carrying his father's dinner.

Diego gave his father the food, and asked if he could go in the lab, explaining that he had come up with a name for the sloth. His father approved, and Diego entered the lab from the door in the kitchen. He pulled a few warm fries out of his jacket pocket, which he had sneaked from his own box. He walked over to the sloth's cage, where it was once again staring solemnly at the floor, slumped against the back wall. He frowned, and sat down in front of the cage, taking another carrot out of the box.

The sloth looked up upon his sitting down, and slowly, but hopefully, crept forward. " Hey buddy. " Diego whispered. The sloth sat down in front of him, and Diego held the carrot out. He took it from Diego without any hesitation, and chowed down on it, making Diego chuckle. " A big boy's gotta' eat. Let me tell you. " Diego said quietly.

As he finished the carrot, the sloth looked up at him. Then he leant forward, sniffing Diego's hand. " Ahh, " Diego said, exposing his french-fry filled palm. " you smelled them. " he murmured. He moved his hand forward a little, and the sloth cautiously took a fry out of his hand, and stuck it in his mouth.

He bit off one part, chewed, and swallowed. He repeated the process slowly, until the fry was gone. He looked at Diego pleadingly, and Diego proffered his hand once more. This time, the sloth gently lifted all the fries out of Diego's hand, and ate them one by one. Slowly.

Diego smiled, and watched the sloth eat. When he finished, Diego slowly reached out a shaky hand. The sloth backed up some in fear. " I won't hurt you, I promise. " Diego said. The sloth's eyes shifted between his face and his hand nervously.

" Trust me. " The sloth slowly leant forward, putting his head underneath Diego's hand. Diego patted his head. " I'm gonna' call you Sidney. Sid for short. " Diego stated quietly.

Sid looked up at him, before yawning widely, and laying down in the oddest fashion, falling asleep instantly. Diego giggled and shook his head. Then he gently stroked Sid's neck, " You're a good boy Sid. " Diego said, smiling at him affectionately. " You're my good boy. " he whispered. Diego left the lab and walked upstairs to his own bedroom, changed into pajamas, and curled up in his bed. Since it was autumn, the night was cold, and Diego shivered, wrapping his covers tightly around him.

" _I wonder if Sid's alright. "_ he thought. Then he realized that Sid was probably worse off than him. Trapped in a small cell, cold, without a blanket or pillow, and no one to snuggle with. Well, Diego could fix that. He got out of bed, took a medium sized blanket out of his closet, and went to the lab using the secret entryway in his room.

He found Sid curled up in one corner of the cell, shivering, half asleep; miserable. He looked around, and found some keys hanging on the wall. He took them off, and figured out which one opened Sid cell. At the sound of the door opening, Sid dazedly looked up. Diego smiled softly, stepped inside, and wrapped the blanket around him.

Sid stared up at him with a mixture of uncertainty and gratefulness in his eyes. " Shh. It's alright. " Diego said, and picked Sid up, cradling him in his arms. He carried Sid out of lab, up into his bedroom. He layed down, and set Sid down next to him.

Sid looked around, confused and curious. " You deserve a warm bed too. " Diego said, then closed his eyes. He felt a furry body press against his own, and opened his eyes to find Sid snuggling him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the sloth, and they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Sunday

HEY ALL! I finally finished chapter 3! Please enjoy, read, and review! _"Hip Hip Hurray, it's Weasel Stomping Day!_" Diego's Life Story

Chapter 3: Sunday

Mark woke up on Sunday morning, and went through his regular routine. When he went down to the lab though, he was shocked to find the sloth's cage wide open and the ring of keys on the floor. He sped upstairs to ask Jessica if she knew what had happened. He stopped by Diego's room to check first, and saw the most adorable sight. Diego was laying in his bed, with that sloth curled up with him, and they were both asleep.

He sighed thankfully and smiled affectionately at them. _" I should have known. "_ he thought. It had been terribly cold last night, and Diego had obviously felt sorry for the poor sloth. He walked over and stroked Diego's face, then patted the sloth's head. They were quite a pair, there was no doubt.

But he could sense a strong bond between them, which would, sadly, cause a problem sooner or later. He went back to the lab and left them alone.

Diego dreamed of him and Sid, the best dream he had had in forever. When he finally woke up, Sid was still firm in his grasp, snoring. He chuckled, slowly pulled away, and got out of the bed. Sid showed no signs of waking, so he changed into play clothes and went into the bathroom to wash his face. After he had done so, he closed his bedroom door and went downstairs for breakfast.

Sid woke up while Diego was eating, and looked around frantically. His human friend was gone, and he was alone in this room. Carefully, he got out of the bed, and made his way over to what appeared to be some kind of door. He grabbed a little attachment, turned it, and pushed the door open. There were some stairs leading down somewhere, and figuring that was where the human had went, Sid proceeded downwards.

He finally came to the bottom, and looked around. He was in a room with lots of weird, human-looking things, and another door to his right. Turning left, he saw his human sitting at a large table, eating something. Smiling, he ran over.

Diego was eating some bacon and poptarts when out of no where Sid ran over and climbed up in his lap. He smiled up at Diego gleefully. Diego smiled, " Well good morning, Sid. " he said, and stroked the sloth's neck. Sid started to sniff a poptart that was on a plate. " You want one? " Diego asked, and proffered it to him.

Sid took the poptart and sniffed it cautiously, before taking a nibble. He then took a bite, and another bite, and another bite, until he finished it. Diego chuckled, " So you like poptarts too, huh? " he said, and gave Sid the other one on his plate. Sid gobbled it down, then leaned against Diego. Diego finished his bacon, then picked Sid up with one arm, and stood up to take his plate to the sink.

His mother came downstairs and saw him carrying Sid. " Whoa, mister. Where's the pet from? " she asked. Diego turned to look at her as he set his plate in the sink.

" He's one of dad's animals. Dad let me name him and last night I brought him to my bed because it was so cold. " Diego answered. " He came down a minute go. "

" His mother nodded, smiling. " Ahh. " she said. " Well, considering how long you've been asking us, it's high time your father gave you the responsibility of a pet. "

" Oh he's not my _pet_. Dad just let me name him. " Diego explained, and set Sid down on the floor. At that moment, his father came downstairs.

" Diego, I need you to put that sloth back in the cell please. " he said.

" Sure, dad. " Diego replied, and picked Sid up again. He smiled sadly at him, and proceeded to the entryway in the kitchen. He walked into the lab, over to Sid's cell. Sid looked up at him in confusion. Diego frowned,

" Sorry, Sid. My dad wants you in here. " he apologized, setting Sid on the floor of the cell. " He squatted down and rested a hand on Sid's shoulder.

" I'll be back again. " he assured him. Sid stared up at him sadly.

Diego felt like crying, " I'll be back soon. " he whispered, then shut the cell door. He locked it, and left without looking back at Sid. He couldn't stand that look. When he emerged into the kitchen, his father took one look at his face and realized it was a mistake having Diego put the sloth back. On the verge of tears, Diego went up to his room.

He sat down at his pc as a tear rolled down his cheek, and pulled up Facebook. All of his friends were on, so he chatted with them for a couple minutes, which lightened his spirits. Joey sent him a video from youtube. The song was by Owl city, and it was titled " Vanilla Twilight ". He played it, and the lyrics showed up in the small box area the video played in.

" _The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you._

_Pour me heavy dose of atmosphere!_

_`Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, _

_But I'll miss your arms around me!_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

_`Cause I wish you were here! "_

And then it just played some music for a few seconds, but Diego sat frozen, eyes glued to his computer.

" _I'll watch the night turn light blue, _

_but it's not the same without you!_

_Because it take's two to whisper quietly!_

_The silence isn't so bad, _

_till I look at my hands and feel sad,_

_`cause the spaces between my fingers are right where your's fit perfectly!_

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I haven't slept in two days!_

_`Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone!_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night._

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink, _

_I'll think of you, tonight! "_

And then there a lapse where just music played. Diego felt as though his emotions were about to burst out of him. He didn't want Sid cooped up in there.

" _I'll think of you tonight! "_

Another short lapse of music. A tear rolling down Diego's face. Down in the lab, Sid slumped against the wall of his cell in depression. Even his human friend kept him locked in this place. Why couldn't they let him run free?

" _When violet eyes get brighter,_

_And heavy wings grow lighter!_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_But I swear I won't forget you!_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,_

_I'd whisper in your ear,_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here! "_

And then the song finished with just music playing. For probably around 6-8 seconds, Diego stared at the screen. Sid felt a tear roll down his cheek and almost noiselessly plop on the floor. Diego suddenly burst out crying. He jumped out of his computer chair, flung his door open, and dashed down the stairs. He ran up to his father, eyes red and watery, a tear stained face.

" PLEASE, DAD! Don't keep Sid in there! It just isn't fair! " he cried, then sniffled. His father stared at him, before sighing.

" Alright, you can let him out. But he's your responsibility! " he said. Diego smiled joyfully and hugged his father.

" Thanks dad! " he said, and ran back into the lab. Sid stood up upon his arrival. Diego took the ring of keys off the wall and unlocked Sid's cell. The sloth smiled joyfully, and hugged Diego. Diego squatted down and wrapped his arms around Sid as well.

He picked Sid up and carried him out into the kitchen. Then he carried him up the stairs to his room, and set him on his bed. Sid smiled up at him, and wrapped his arms around Diego's waist, and Diego hugged Sid back. They stared at each other, smiling in contentment. Diego placed his hand on the back of Sid's head, worried about how far back he was craning it to look up.

He turned back to his pc and pressed 'replay'. Then he layed down in the bed, and layed Sid on top of him. They touched noses, but neither cared. They could never be parted, destined to always be together until the end. If only Sid could understand the words of the song, he would know how Diego felt.

Maybe he already did. He gently rubbed his nose back and forth, and Sid copied him. He giggled, and so did Sid. _" Odd, "_ Diego thought. _" I didn't think animals giggled. "_ Oh well.

He sat up and rubbed Sid's head, " You wanna' snack, buddy? " he asked. Sid nodded eagerly. Diego got out of the bed and went to his bedroom door. Sid followed. He opened his door and walked downstairs to the fridge.

Sid followed. He pulled out a bag of baby carrots and sat down at the table. Sid followed, and climbed up in his lap once he sat down. Diego poured some carrots onto the table, and Sid picked them up. Each carrot was gone in one bite.

Diego laughed; Sid was _definitely_ a carrot lover. In a few seconds, the bag was empty, and Diego started to look through the fridge for another vegetable to feed Sid. " Hey dad, can I feed Sid some broccoli? " Diego asked his dad. He shook his head and smiled.

" By the time this day is out, that sloth is gonna' think it's your pet. " he commented. " So yes." Diego grinned. He pulled a bag of broccoli out of the fridge and walked back over to the table. Sid climbed back into his lap and eyed the broccoli hungrily.

Diego broke off one stalk and held it out to Sid.

" You want some? " he asked, proffering it. Sid sniffed it cautiously, before taking it in his own hand and chewing it. Diego chuckled. Sid leaned against Diego as he ate, looking happy as a lark. Diego smiled down at him and stroked his neck; having Sid around was going to be a lot of fun. He leaned down to Sid's ear and whispered, " You're _my_ good boy. "

Later on, Diego was using the Paint feature on his computer, with Sid in his lap, watching him create colored images and pictures. When Diego took his hand off the mouse to pick up a drumstick, Sid slowly reached out and grabbed the mouse himself. He clicked one spot of the screen, then moved the cursor off it, and a square of color remained. He had seen Diego do it countless times, and clicking over and over again, made a heart of squares. He smiled with satisfaction, and looked up at Diego, who had his eyes on a big piece of meat.

He gently prodded Diego with his elbow, going, " Mm, mm! " Diego looked down at him, and he pointed at the screen.

Diego looked at the computer screen, and his eyes widened in surprise. Right bang in the middle of his picture was a heart made out of purple squares. He looked down at Sid, who was smiling with satisfaction. He finally noticed Sid's hand on the mouse. He smiled, " Well, someone's training to be an artist. " he said.

He made to get rid of the heart, like when he made a mistake on something, but stopped himself. This was Sid's work, it needed to be preserved. He saved it as 'Sid's first try'. Then he cleared the screen, and rested Sid's hand back on the mouse. " Let's see what else you can do. " he said.

For about an hour, Sid experimented with paint and made a bunch of pictures. Diego saved every one. His mother finally came in and told them to go play outside. Diego suggested going to the skate park. His mother looked at Sid warily, thinking hard.

" Alright. " she finally said. " But don't tell your father I'm letting you take Sid. " Diego smiled at the fact that she was agreeing _and_ using Sid's name. He picked Sid up in one arm, stood up, and set him on the floor. He was still in his pajamas, so he asked his mother for some privacy.

He then turned to Sid. " You don't mind watching me change, do you? " Sid couldn't understand him, but shrugged, he didn't care that much. Diego slipped his shirt over his head, and took off his pants. Then he put on a short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black belt with silver dragons on it.

He then pulled Sid up on his feet, and they walked downstairs. Diego put on his shoes, grabbed his board from against the wall, and opened the door. He heard a small intake of breath, and looked down at Sid. He was staring outside with awe. It was a beautiful day, but wouldn't Sid have seen it before?

Perhaps he had been kept in that cell too long. Diego stepped across the threshold, and turned back to Sid. He held out his left hand, and waited for Sid to take it. He gently pulled Sid out, but the sloth wouldn't move. Setting his board on the ground, Diego held out his paw.

Sid's eyes widened with a look of fear and recognition, which slightly befuddled Diego. Sid stared at Diego's paw, frozen. " It's okay, " Diego whispered soothingly, taking Sid's other hand with his paw. " I'm not gonna' hurt you. I never will. " he said. He gently pulled again, and Sid stepped out himself.

Diego held his hands for the first few steps, then let go with his left hand. He tried to release Sid's other hand, but it held fast to his paw. He looked at Sid's face. It looked up at him with longing, and clinging to something important, although Diego couldn't guess what. He smiled, picked up his board, and walked down the porch steps, hand in hand with Sid.

When they reached the truck, he picked Sid up, put him in the middle seat, and buckled him in. Then he sat down, got buckled himself, and closed the door. Sid rested his hand on Diego's lap. He tried to hold it, but Sid wouldn't let him. He finally slipped his paw in Sid's hand.

Sid smiled and leaned against his shoulder happily. Diego grinned and stroked his long neck. They were both startled by Diego's mother getting in. " Alright! " she said cheerily. " Let's get you two to the park before you fall asleep! " she said, smiling.

Diego smiled back. Sid looked up at Diego's mother, as if to study her for the first time. She smiled softly down at him. " Will he let me pet him? " she asked Diego.

" I don't know. Just take it slow and gentle. " Diego replied. His mother slowly extended her hand, and Sid hunkered down against Diego, looking up at her fearfully. " Shh, it's okay, she won't hurt you. " Diego whispered soothingly. Sid leaned against Diego, squeezing his eyes shut.

Diego's mother gently rested her hand on Sid's head, and rubbed it back and forth. Sid opened his eyes and looked up at her, and she held his gaze for a moment. Then he smiled at her, and she smiled back. She slowly removed her hand, and placed it on the gear shifter. In a few moments, they were off, speeding down the road.

Sid was thoroughly confused about how the truck worked. Diego explained it to him, although he was sure Sid couldn't understand a word he said. An idea suddenly struck him. He rolled down the window, which was on his right, and unbuckled Sid. " Diego, whatever you're doing, be careful. " his mother warned, keeping her eyes in front of her.

" I will, mom. " Diego replied. He sat Sid down in his lap, and leaned his head out the window. After a moment, Sid copied. Once he had done so, he really got the feeling of how fast they were going. He looked down at the ground in awe as it sped past them.

He looked back up again, feeling the wind in his fur, and seeing everything pass by so quickly. He smiled. Diego's mother turned on the radio, and Diego sang along. Sid wished he could sing along with it too, but he couldn't understand anything. Although, Diego words sounded a little clear, he could pick out a few phrases.

When they finally arrived at the park, Diego waited for his mom to park the truck, then unbuckled and jumped out, Sid in one arm, his board in the other. He set Sid down, and extended his paw. Sid held it tightly, and they walked into the park. Everything was abuzz, and the music was rowdier than ever. A group of boys shot past, nearly crashing into them.

Sid gasped and grabbed Diego with his other hand, pressing his face into Diego's arm with fear. " Hey watchit! Newbie here! " Diego called after them.

One boy turned around, " Sorry! Too much speed! " he called back. Diego turned back to Sid, and lifted his face. The sloth's blue-green eyes stared up at him, frightened. Diego stroked his head.

" It's okay, Sid. Most everyone here is careful. " He smiled, " Trust me, this place is a lot of fun! " Sid let go with his other hand, and Diego led him over to the Rental Shack. " Scuze me? I'd like to rent some gear for my friend. " Diego told the man at the counter.

The man looked at Sid, who smiled nervously, then back at Diego. " I wanna' teach him how to roller skate. " Diego said.

" What size? " he asked hesitantly. Diego observed Sid.

" Second largest, adult men's. " he replied. The man went over to some racks, and returned with a pair of roller skates and some pads, a helmet, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Diego pulled out his wallet and handed him a twenty dollar bill. " Thank you. " Diego said. He led Sid over to a bench his mother was sitting on, reading her book.

He sat Sid down, then kneeled on the ground and put the skates, pads, helmet, and fingerless gloves on Sid, explaining as he worked, and it seemed as though Sid was paying attention and trying to understand, but Diego knew he couldn't. When he was finished, his mother looked up from her book,

" Oh by the way Diego, I have an appointment in two hours, so we'll be leaving in an hour and half. " she said.

" Kay. " Diego replied. Once Sid was geared up, he took Sid's hands and pulled him to his feet. Sid looked up at him, and Diego smiled, " Alright, " he said, " let's see what I can teach you in an hour and a half. " With his board under his feet, he pulled Sid forward, turned to the side, and held Sid close to his chest, helping him balance. Sid faced sideways like Diego, looking uncertain and unbalanced.

Diego pushed forward on his board, pulling Sid with him. " Alright, we're gonna' start out nice and slow. Now see how I push off with one foot? That gives me speed and makes me go forward. The more I push, the faster and further I go.

" The same thing goes for your skates. " Diego explained, and pushed with his foot a few more times, building up speed. Sid whimpered and leaned back against him. Diego stopped short, grasping Sid tightly so he wouldn't fall. " You just say the word and we'll stop, 'kay? " Diego said, and Sid nodded. Diego get them going again, a little faster.

Sid clenched Diego's paw, but didn't say anything. He was going to master this, and be as good as Diego, who held no fear whatsoever. Diego built up more and more speed, and gradually, Sid became used to it. He held his arms out the way Diego did to keep his balance, although he wasn't released from the human's grip. He copied the moves Diego made, the stances, everything, and finally, Diego let go of him, backing up about a foot away, matching Sid's pace.

The sloth took no notice, and continued on himself. He saw a large ramp coming up, and pushed forward, building up speed. Diego slowed down, and watched Sid jump in the air and twist. When he was facing forward again, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sid paused in the air, both arms out, an open mouth grin on his face.

Diego watched from below, feeling almost parental pride that the sloth had accomplished such a feet. Sid suddenly shot forward like a bullet, landing smoothly, rolling to a stop a few feet away. He looked behind himself to smile up at Diego, but was shocked to find the boy gone. He looked around in bewilderment and fear, and Diego quickly made his way over. " Sid you were Awesome! " Diego said.

Sid stared at him in shock, and Diego laughed. " Yep, that was all you! " He sighed, " Like teaching a baby how to walk. " he said. Sid was frozen for a moment, before smiling and pulling on Diego in the direction of a set of ramps. Smiling gleefully, Diego followed.

They spent the rest of their time playing on the whole park, Diego teaching Sid, Sid making up moves of his own. After a long while, Diego decided to get them a little pick-me-up. There was a kiosk selling subs and sodas, so he bought one for Sid, who picked out everything but the meat to eat, and even ate half of the bun. Diego ate his whole sandwich, and washed it down with a Pepsi. He just got Sid some apple juice.

When they stood up to start playing again, the group of boys who had nearly collided with them came over. Sid, who was still a little fearful of them, took a few steps back and hid behind Diego. " Hey your buddy there is pretty good. " one of them said. Diego smiled a little.

" Yeah, I've been teaching him for the past hour. We just got a snack. " Diego replied. Sid peeked out around his right arm. Another one of the boys bent down and tried to look at him.

" Hey there! " he said gently, smiling. Sid hid again, and the boy stood back up. Diego turned to look at Sid.

" It's alright, they aren't gonna' hurt ya'. They just wanna' see you. " he said. Very slowly, he coaxed Sid out from behind him. He held Sid in front of himself, arms crossed over the sloth. Sid clutched Diego's paw and one of his arms.

The other boys stared in shock. The same one who had bent down extended his arm, and asked, " Can I pet him? " Sid pushed back into Diego, eyes full of fear. Diego glanced down at him.

" I don't think it's a good idea, he gets really scared. Sorry. " he replied. The kid nodded and withdrew his hand.

" I understand how he feels, I always get scared when my parents drag me to some adult dinner party when they can't leave me at home, and I'm like the only kid there! " he said. Diego stood there, holding Sid, petting him every so often, chatting with them. His mom finally called him over, and Diego bid them farewell. He carried Sid over to the Rental Shack, returned the used equipment, and then carried him over to the truck. All three got in, and Diego's mom dropped them off at home before going to her appointment.

Diego walked in, carried Sid up to his room, then shut the door, and sat down on his bed with Sid in his lap. He then noticed that Sid was very jittery, eyes darting left and right, shaking. He finally leaned forward, pressing himself against Diego. But before he had a chance to wrap his arms around the sloth, he jerked back and stared at Diego fearfully. Diego gave him a confused look.

" Sid, it's me. Diego. " he whispered, avoiding eye contact. He had learned that the worst thing to do with an afraid animal was look it in the eyes. Yet he couldn't resist staring into those light blue eyes, so fearful and unsettled. He frowned worriedly, wanting to erase those feelings, and comfort him.

Sid stared into Diego's eyes, wondering if he could trust the human any longer. He had strongly felt the presence of sabers in his cell, and he felt it here too, even stronger, although it only seemed to be one saber wracking his nerves. He had leaned close into Diego, wanting that feeling of protection and security he got whenever the human held him close. Instead, his heart hammered with fear, and his instincts told him he was close to a vicious carnivore. He instantly jerked back with terror, staring at Diego's right arm.

That paw.

He had known it meant bad news the moment he layed eyes on it, but how could his caring, loving, all around likeable human friend be a vicious predator bearing the title saber toothed cat? He noticed Diego avoiding eye contact, whispering soothingly. Diego finally gave and stared him straight in the eyes. A mixture of compassion and sorrow filled his eyes, and Sid realized that no matter what, Diego would always be on his side. He closed his eyes and leaned into Diego once more, the warning feeling of a nearby predatory dissolving instantly.

Diego was glad that Sid had leaned against him for comfort once more, and took no hesitation in hugging him, pulling him close. " Don't worry Sid, I'll _always_ protect you. " Diego said, hoping the point got across. He sat there, hugging Sid so tight, holding him so close, loving him so much. He was the first friend Diego had felt he could really relate to, that he could compare himself to, like a twin brother. He gently peeled Sid's face off his chest, and looked deep into his eyes.

Sid seemed to be a youth of his kind, but Diego would have to ask his father how old Sid was. He smiled, and gently stroke Sid's face. The sloth smiled back up at him, looking happy as ever. Diego chuckled. Knowing how much sloths ate, he decided to give Sid another snack.

He set Sid on the bed beside him, and reached down to his backpack, which on Friday had been thrown discardedly on the floor near his bed. He opened on zipper pocket, and pulled out a Honey-Oats bar. He pealed off the wrapper on one end, and held it out to Sid. Sid sniffed it cautiously, like he did with almost anything Diego gave him, before taking a nibble off it. He smiled, and took a bite.

While he was chewing, Diego encouraged Sid to take the bar from him. Sid swallowed and eyed it. Diego took the bar out of the wrapper and held it out to Sid who slowly took it with his own hand. Then he chowed down on it, enjoying every last bite. Diego giggled and threw the wrapper away in his personal bedroom trash can.

While the sloth snacked, Diego scooped him up in his arms once more, cradling him like a baby. Sid smiled up at him like a newborn, cheeks bulging. Diego grinned ear to ear, and gently stroked Sid's neck. He could never bear to leave Sid; not if he was turned into some dangerous animal, not if his parents tried to kill Sid, not if an unexplainable event happened, they could never be parted. " You're my good boy, Sid. " he said.

" Mine and mine alone. No matter what, I'll never desert or forget you. " Little did Diego know, his promise would soon be tested. He would have to use everything he had to keep his promise, or lose Sid forever, and never learn the truth.

...

Ya' like? The song is " Vanilla Twilight " by Owl City. They're the same group who did the song " Fireflies "


	5. Chapter 4: Transformation

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter! " _I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_"

Diego's Life Story

Chapter 4: Transformation

Diego fell asleep Sunday night with Sid laying on top of him. The next morning, his alarm clock woke him up at six a.m., sharp. He awoke instantly, realizing he had slept the whole night peacefully, without any sort of dream. He wondered why. Noticing Sid was curled up on his chest mostly, he grinned, and gently removed him, laying the sloth on the bed.

Sid made no reaction other than a loud snore. Smiling, Diego carefully crawled out of bed, dressed, and then washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he combed his hair, allowing it to fall around his face when he was finished. It was the mop style that Brendan Frasier wore, since Diego loved his movies. He returned to his bedroom, and gently roused Sid.

The sloth smiled sleepily up at him. Diego sat down on the bed and set Sid down in his lap, holding him close. " Sid, I have to go to school today, which means, " he sucked in a breath, unable to speak the words himself.

" Which means I have to leave you home, with my dad. And, I don't want to, but I have to, and I know he'll take care of you. " Diego continued.

He felt as though he telling Sid he had to leave him with a secretly evil sorcerer while he went to some sort of academy training in the medieval time. He closed his eyes to make sure he didn't cry. When he opened them, Sid was looking at him with sadness, and a want to come. Diego shook his head,

" No, you don't understand. School is a place where I learn how to make a living, and also other things that everyone needs to know. "

" I can't take you with me because it would be a distraction, and we can't bring pets without permission, and, it's just… " Diego stared at Sid's face. A face filled with fear, angst, and longing. He faltered. " W-well, " Sid's eyes lit up like a fire with hope. Diego didn't have the heart to leave him at home.

He sighed and looked down at the ground. Then an idea struck him, and he swore a light bulb appeared above his head. He looked at Sid. " I know what we can do! " he said. Standing up, he carried Sid over to his closet, set him on the floor, and began pulling out different shirts and pairs of jeans.

One pair fit Sid, and Diego managed to find a dark blue hoodie that could almost completely conceal Sid's face. He stood back to admire his work, then smiled and nodded. Sid pulled the hood back and looked at himself, then stared up at Diego in confusion. Diego squatted down and put a hand on Sid's shoulder, " This is gonna' help _you_ come to school with _me_. " he said assuredly. Sid smiled, and Diego pulled the hood back over his face.

" Now our first task, " he said standing up, " is to sneak you out of the house. " They both thought for a moment, and Diego said, " Maybe I can eat _my_ breakfast, then come back upstairs for something, bring you down, and sneak you out the front door. I can buy your breakfast at school. " Sid nodded. " Alright then, let's do it. " Diego agreed. " Just stay up here and be quiet. " he instructed.

Diego left his room and proceeded down stairs. He greeted his parents as usual, then scarfed down his breakfast. It consisted of boiled eggs, toast, bacon, and two poptarts. He stuffed one in his jacket pocket for Sid. Then he claimed that he had left something upstairs, and retrieved Sid.

He brought the sloth downstairs, bid his parents goodbye, and silently slipped Sid out the door. His heart jumped into his throat when he heard his father say, " Jessica, the sloth isn't in the lab. Have you seen it? " He quickly stepped outside and shut the door quietly. He saw Sid walking down the driveway, shivering in the autumn cold.

He sped down after him, and they both walked to the bus stop. Diego climbed on first, and explained that he had a friend coming to school with him today. Sid smiled at the bus driver with his wide mouth, the only thing that couldn't be covered up. She eyed him, but didn't ask any questions. Diego walked to the very back of the bus, while other kids stared at Sid.

Sid started to feel very uncomfortable. Diego told Sid to sit on the inside of the seat next to the window, then sat down himself. He took Sid's hood off and threw his back pack onto the rack above his head. He put his own up there as well, then wrapped an arm around Sid to comfort him. " Don't worry Sid, they're just curious. "

" I think you'll like school, although I find it the most boring thing in the world. " he said. Sid curled up against him, and slept the whole ride. Diego stroked his neck, inside the hoodie, while he slept. He woke Sid up when they neared the high school, so Sid could see it. They were the last ones to get off, but before they did, Diego realized that he hadn't given Sid any shoes.

He quickly jerked the pant legs down over the sloth's feet, the way he had seen some kids wear their jeans over their shoes. Then they hurriedly got off, and paused in front of the school. Sid stared at it in awe. Diego noticed for the first time in a while how big it truly was, and took Sid's hand in his paw. Sid looked up at him for a moment, and then they both walked toward the front doors.

Diego guided Sid to the cafetorium, which was basically the cafeteria and the auditorium in one room. He sat Sid down at a deserted table, and got in the breakfast line. He watched Sid from where he was, to make sure nothing happened to him. Sid's hood was up, and nobody was taking any notice; the school allowed students to wear hats and hoods out side of their classes. He bought Sid some French toast sticks and a milk.

He usually got himself chocolate milk, but Sid didn't know what chocolate was, so he just got him a regular one. He paid for the meal, then walked over to Sid and sat down next to him. He pushed tray of food in front of him, and opened the little cup of syrup. Sid picked up one stick, and sniffed it cautiously. A few people were staring, and Diego wished that Sid would ignore his animal instinct and just eat.

Sid finally took a bite. He looked as though he didn't think it tasted that great. Diego, feeling slightly embarrassed, took the stick from him and dipped it in the syrup, then held it back out for him. There was an third of one table staring at them now, and Diego felt his ears beginning to burn. Sid took it from him with slight hesitation, and then bit off the part with syrup.

He smiled and dipped the remaining morsel in the cup of syrup. The other kids slowly turned their attention away as Sid continued to do so with the rest of the French toast. Diego began to feel at ease, until he walked into his classroom. He first went to his locker, and told Sid he'd share books with him over the course of the day. When he walked into his classroom, he explained to his teacher why Sid was there with him.

It was a perfect made up story, and Ms. Gilland seemed to fall for it, but was suspicious about Sid wearing the hood. Diego pulled a chair over for Sid from one side of the room, and had him sit at the end of the table. They went through the beginning of the day, which included the starter and science trivia. Thankfully, all they did was watch a video on mammals and birds. Next up was math, and Diego used the same story.

Ms. Belue seemed to believe it, but just like Ms. Gilland, she was suspicious about the hood. Sid was able to sit with Diego, and Diego gave Sid a few problems to try. In band, Sid waited patiently outside the band room for Diego, eyes trained on the human the whole time. When the period was finally over, and Diego walked out, Sid squeezed him with relief. Diego had to pry Sid off of him to continue on to fourth period.

Sid was able to sit next to Diego, and Mr. Dill seemed concerned only about Sid's hood. The sloth watched with genuine amazement and curiosity as Diego made a train using Autodesk Inventor. Diego got so caught up in impressing Sid, he hardly noticed Matt. Matt kept on staring at Diego and trying to make conversation, but the larger boy almost completely ignored him. Matt felt hurt and confused, for Diego hadn't told him anything about Sid.

When the period was over, Matt hurriedly picked up his books and walked out. Diego didn't follow, and he knew he was doing something with Sid. When he was a little ways away, he turned back at the sound of Diego's voice, and watched him walk in the opposite direction with Sid. Grimacing, a tear rolling down his cheek, Matt put his head down and trudged in the other direction, his heart broken and his soul lonely. Diego was his only friend in the entire school, and now he had moved on.

Another tear rolled down Matt's cheek, _" Why? "_ he thought despairingly.

Diego fully enjoyed his day with Sid, but his last period, Social Studies, was his worst enemy. Mr. Mac was a stern teacher at times, but that was just his job. But Diego worried that he wouldn't allow Sid to wear the hood, and would expose his animal face. He walked into class, and sat down. Sid sat down next to him, and Mr. Mac started class soon after, taking no notice at first.

But when he called on Diego to answer a question, he finally noticed Sid.

" Hey, hood off, mister! " he commanded. Sid froze, and glanced up at Diego. He tried to persuade Mr. Mac to let it slide, but no matter what he said, Mr. Mac insisted the hood be taken off. He finally stomped down the isle, right in front of Sid's desk.

Diego felt his heart leap into his throat, and stood up, leaning protectively over Sid. " Please, Mr. Mac, just leave him alone. He's worn it all day, and he's behaved perfectly. " Diego pleaded.

" Well I have a strict no hoods rule in my classroom, no matter what. " Mr. Mac replied. He suddenly reached forward and jerked the hood off Sid's head. He instantly gasped, and slowly drew backwards. The rest of the students caught sight of Sid, gasping and letting their jaws go slack. Sid hunkered down in the seat, with Diego hovering over him, ready to defend.

Mr. Mac turned and rushed to his desk, then called the principle's office, notifying that he was sending Diego down with his 'pet'. Diego gulped; he had never been sent to the principle before, and he wasn't doing this to be bad, he just couldn't part with Sid. Mr. Mac personally escorted them both, Diego holding Sid with one arm, his other arm gripped by Mr. Mac himself. He walked briskly, an angry look on his face, while Diego stumbled along. Sid couldn't walk that well either from the jostling he was receiving.

" Mr. Mac, please, I-I didn't want to cause any trouble! Trouble was the last thing I wanted, and Sid behaved perfectly! " Diego said, trying to convince Mr. Mac to calm down.

" Doesn't matter. " Mr. Mac replied.

" But I just couldn't leave him at home! He would never forgive me, I'd never forgive _myself_! "

" Then get a nursemaid for it, if it needs intense care. " Mr. Mac replied.

" A nursemaid wouldn't satisfy him! He needs _me_! " Diego replied. They continued in silence, and walked through the principle's door two minutes later. Diego and Sid each sat in a different char, heads down. Principle Rotini observed them for a moment, before asking Mr. Mac, " Mr. Mac, what could the school's nicest boy possibly have done to be deserved to be brought to the one pace in the school every student fears? " Sid had the hood covering his face again, so Mr. Mac jerked it off again.

" He brought his _pet_ to school with no permission and tried to disguise it as another human! " Mr. Mac exclaimed. Principle Rotini stared at the sloth in shock, which had his head down and his eyes glued to the floor. Diego fought the urge to reach over and comfort him, but he figured Mr. Mac would pull them apart any way.

" Diego, why have you brought you, pet, to school? " he asked after a few seconds.

" W-well, technically sir, he's not mine, he's my father's, " Diego started.

" Your father's? Why bring it if it's not your's? " Mr. Mack interjected. Diego gritted his teeth.

" _Because,_ I just couldn't leave him at home. I couldn't stand to leave him with my father, I know what he does to his animals, and I've really formed a bond with Sid. I don't think Sid would have trusted me ever again if I left him in my father's power, I've taken care of him for a day or so now, and he just needs someone to be there to hold and comfort him. It's like he's been through some awful event, and he needs some cheering up, he needs… assurance that, things will be okay, and , I feel like… like I'm the one who's supposed to do that for him. " Diego replied. Mr. Mac and the Principle stared at him for a few moments.

" Diego, if you think that Sid needs comforting at this moment, please feel free to do so. " Principle Rotini said. Diego thankfully stood up, took Sid out his chair, and sat down with Sid in his lap. The sloth snuggled into him, shaking with fear, a few tears streaming down is face. Diego held him close with love. Mr. Mac stared at them, while the principle sighed and held his head in his hand.

Then he picked up the phone on his desk, and called Diego's mother. He told her what had happened, and she was beyond shock. Yet she calmly said it might be best if Diego had an early dismissal. The principle agreed. Diego was given an early dismissal, and took Sid to his locker to retrieve his things.

Sid seemed fearful and uncertain, so Diego tried to explain they weren't in trouble. Or at least not yet. Diego's mother picked them up from the office in her casual self. When they got in the truck, all three sat in silence, until she spoke. " Diego, why did you do this? " she asked, looking at Sid, who cowered against Diego under her gaze.

Diego pulled him into his lap, holding him close, gently stroking his neck. Sid no longer wore the clothes Diego had given him, and he enjoyed feeling Sid's thick fur around his fingers.

" I just… couldn't leave him at home. You know what dad intends to do with him, and knowing how much he means to me, and I mean to him, I just… couldn't let anything like that happen to him. " Diego said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He squeezed Sid tight, and the sloth hugged him back. Diego's mother smiled at them, before frowning in regret and wistfulness. She turned the key in the ignition and told them to get buckled.

Once at home, Diego felt scared and unstable, and Sid could sense it. Diego was almost invincible to him; there was hardly anything that frightened him or made him uneasy. But he knew those few things. One of them was the human who had captured him and brought him to this strange era. Anyone in their right mind would fear _him._

Diego also had some sort of personal relationship with the guy; Sid was thinking for the moment they were father and son. Surely Diego's most recent actions would earn him a punishment of some sort from the man. And Sid felt that for sure he would be confined to his little cell once more, and not get to see Diego for a long time. He dreaded the thought of experiencing the two months before he had met Diego all over again; stuck in a teeny cell, not eating out of fear, and never getting any exercise or sunshine. As they walked up the steps towards the front door, Sid clung to Diego in fear and anxiety.

As they climbed the porch steps, Diego's heart beat increased ten-fold what it had been when he had watched the movie _" Predators. "_ It had been a tense and scary movie, but Diego had gone anyway. The only thing scarier than a movie like that was his father, and Diego wasn't sure if he could face him. His father was real and could hurt and punish him, while the movie was fiction and special effects. He was also worried about Sid; would he have to go back in that little cell, where he had been so miserable?

As his mother opened the front door, he picked Sid up and cuddled him, whispering soothingly as tears rolled down the sloth's cheeks. He seemed so frightened. He walked into the family room with his backpack on his back, Sid in his arms, and a nervous expression on his face. His father was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor in anger and exasperation. His mother took his backpack off, and sat down next to his father, then whispered something in his ear.

He grunted in response, and glared daggers up at Diego. The boy stood rigid with fear, until his father turned his gaze to the sloth in his arms. Sid gasped and climbed up onto Diego's shoulders. One foot clinging to Diego's right shoulder, with both hands on his left shoulder, his head behind his hands. His left foot pressed against Diego's back.

Diego averted his eyes from his father, and turned his head to gently shush Sid's whimpering, scratching underneath his chin. This somehow gave him courage ,and faced his father eye to eye after comforting Sid. Sid hunkered down behind his shoulder, and Diego gave his father a steady gaze. He glared at Diego with a mixture of feelings Diego couldn't decipher, but he glared back with a little anger himself. A feeling of power, annoyance, and a grudge of some sort washed over Diego, enabling him to make his father break the gaze.

There was disbelief in his father's eyes as the man stared at the floor. Diego felt as though he had won a battle. " Diego, what on earth made you bring Sid to school with you? " he asked. Diego tried to calm down so he wouldn't snap back his answer.

" I didn't want to leave him home, and he didn't want me to either. He probably wouldn't have survived being so alone. " Diego replied. His father sighed in exasperation.

" Just take Sid up to your room and start your homework. " was all his father said. Diego was shocked about being let off the hook so easily. His mother handed him his backpack, and Diego carried it in his hand up the stairs. Sid peeked out from behind his shoulders, and rode without as much fear. Diego went into his bedroom, set his backpack on his bed, and sat down on his bed.

Sid let go and crawled around to sit in Diego's lap. Diego smiled and stroked his face, one arm wrapped around the sloth.

" Oh Sid. " he sighed, frowning. " Why can't dad just relinquish control over you and me both? For just a little while? " Sid stared up at him with sad eyes. Diego was the best friend Sid ever had, but their friendship was strenuous, and they were getting in quite a bit of trouble. But no matter what - Sid had figured out – the sight of Sid happy made Diego smile.

If Sid was upset, Diego wouldn't rest until the problem was solved. As Sid felt Diego hug him and stroke his face, that warning feeling of a nearby predator rose up in his chest again. He stared into Diego's eyes again, they were so green. Cat green Sid realized, startled. His gut was trying to tell him he was in the presence of a saber, but Diego looked like a simple human, just… come to think of it, he had the hair and eye color of a saber.

But he didn't _act_ like one. That was what kept Sid's faith and loyalty strong. Even if he was a saber or large feline of some sorts, Diego treated Sid like a loved pet or friend, not a meal. Still, he kept himself prepared if there should ever be a moment when Sid had to find out Diego's real identity, and it didn't suit him. But Sid pushed the thought aside and climbed out of Diego's lap, over to the chair in front of his gizmo where you could paint on the front of it with this little attachment.

He looked at Diego and a made an urgent, " Mm, mm, mm,! " patting the chair. Diego smiled and walked over; he knew Sid wanted to get on Paint. He taught him how to use the magnifier feature, then started on his homework. First up was science; he had to study the different reproduction of animals and how they defended themselves. Then math; Algebra 4 practice.

Next he got out his saxophone and practiced for the upcoming band concert. Then he studied his vocabulary for GTT, and then studied for his English/Language Arts/Writing Bench Mark Test. Then he wrote down his Social Studies vocabulary words and studies his Social Studies notes. When he was finally finished, he went over to see what Sid had made. The entire screen was covered in small pictures the sloth had made using the magnifier.

He gently picked Sid up, sat down in the chair, and set Sid down on his lap, who instantly resumed his work. Diego chuckled as he watched Sid diligently make all sorts of pictures. He took the mouse out of Sid's power for a moment to get on youtube. He made a queue of his favorites, and first up was " Secrets ", by One Republic. Sid eagerly regained hold of the mouse, and continued painting.

_( violins playing )_

" _I need another story,_

_something to get off my chest._

_My life get's kind f boring,_

_need something that I can confess._

_`Till all my sleeves are stained red,_

_from all the truth that I've said._

_Come by it honestly,_

_I swear._

_Thought you saw me wink,_

_no, I've been on the brink so_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_something that'll light those years!_

_I'm sick of all the insincere, _

_so I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_This time,_

_don't need another perfect line!_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line!_

_I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_My (_beep_),_

_amazing how we got this far._

_It's like we're chasing all those stars,_

_whose driver shining big black cars._

_And everyday I see the news,_

_all the problems that we could solve!_

_And when a situation rises,_

_Just right it into and album!_

_Singing straight too cold,_

_I don't really like my flow, oh, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear!_

_something that'll light those years!_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_so I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_This time, _

_don't need another perfect line!_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line!_

_I'm gonna' give all my secrets away! "_

_( music plays)_

" _Oooh!_

_Got no reason,_

_Got no shame,_

_Got no family,_

_I can blame._

_Just don't let me disappear,_

_I'mma tell you everything!_

_So tell me what you want to hear!_

_Something that'll light those years!_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_so I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_This time,_

_don't need another perfect line!_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line!_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line!_

_I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_something that'll light those years!_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_so I'm gonna' give all my secrets away!_

_This time, _

_don't need another perfect line!_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line!_

_I'm gonna' give all my secrets away! "_

_(music plays)_

" _All my secrets away! "_

_( music plays )_

" _All my secrets away! "_

Diego sang along with the words while stroking Sid's neck. Sid painted on and on and on; the queue played twice. Diego finally turned it off and taught Sid something else he could do with paint. He opened up a picture of his father on Paint, and drew all over it, making him and Sid laugh. He opened up another picture of his dad, and Sid went to town!

Later on that afternoon, Diego looked at the clock on his computer and realized that the football tryouts would be in half an hour, and since it took fifteen minutes for him to drive to school that meant he only had a few minutes to get ready. " Oh snap! " he exclaimed. He lifted Sid off of his lap, stood up, and got ready. He grabbed Sid the hand with his paw, and dashed downstairs. " Hey dad, gotta' take the car, football tryouts, takin' Sid with, BYE! " he said hurriedly while putting his shoes on.

With Sid in tow, Diego dashed out the door, got in his dad's Humvee, buckled Sid and himself in, then backed out the drive way. Soon enough, he pulled into the school parking lot at three forty-five pm. He hurriedly unbuckled and told Sid, " Sid, stay in here _no matter what_, unless of course it catches on fire or something drastic like that, and stay buckled. I'll be back in an hour. " Then he left the car unlocked but taught Sid how to lock it if someone suspicious looking headed towards the Humvee.

He dashed through the front door of the school and ran into the gym. The other boys were warming up and standing around talking. There was about five more minutes until everything started. He breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to one group and joined the conversation. Then the coach called for everyone to line up.

He led everyone outside in a single file line to the football field. The other boys stared at it with wonder, imagining the first football game of the season. It would be very soon, so they had a lot of training to do. Diego gazed out over the entire field; spanning over a mile long. He smiled and, closing his eyes, breathed in the fresh, earthy smell of earth, grass, and fresh chalk.

He could imagine the bleachers full of people, screaming for the Trescott High Grizzlies. How he would feel to be on the team. " ALRIGHT! First of all push-ups! Everyone drop and give me twenty! " the coach shouted. No body groaned or gave any comments as they would have in P.E., but rather got down on their hands and feet and obeyed with excitement and without question.

After that there were more line drills; jumping jacks, squats, then laps around the field. Five laps around the whole field in all, and all the boys were panting hard and sweating raindrops afterwards, except for Diego. He wanted to run more, for it made him feel calm and collected even with the coach shouting at them to run faster and faster. As far as he was concerned, the faster he ran, the better he felt. Since the couch was suspicious about how he wasn't acting like everyone else, he had to run more laps while the rest of the students did another round of push-ups.

Happily, he obeyed and ran till the coach told him to stop. By _that_ time, he was sweating and panting, which was sadly the end of tryouts. Despite this, he was smiling. The coach decided that, under the circumstances, Diego would have to run the same as everyone else during future practices, but would run till he was sweating and panting after practice, and so called his parents to inform them. Diego went to the gym changing room and cleaned up like the rest of the boys.

But it was during those few minutes what he feared to take place happened.

Sid was sitting in the odd contraption Diego had left him in, and was getting bored. It was almost an hour by now, Sid was sure, but time seemed to drag. He unbuckled and crawled into the seat Diego had sat in, and grabbed the wheel that Diego had used to steer. He pretended to press the pedals down below with his feet, and gently turned the wheel left and right. A grin spread across his wide face as he imagined himself speeding along, driving just as Diego had.

He glanced up for a moment, and saw through the giant piece of glass on the front of the contraption, a man walking in his direction. He instantly locked the doors the way Diego had shown him. Then he just sat still in the seat, pretending to be focused on a bluebird in a nearby tree. The human continued walking towards him and Sid began to feel nervous. Keeping his eyes on the bluebird, which was currently pruning itself, he started gently kicking his short legs back and forth.

The man came up to the window on the door next to where Sid was sitting, and Sid felt his blood freeze. The bluebird suddenly flew away, and as an excuse to move, Sid crawled over to the other seat to keep it in his sights. He turned to look at the man, and gave him a blank stare, just as any other animal would. He somehow opened the door across from Sid, and slowly reached in to grab him. Sid gasped and crouched against his door.

He turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut. A hand grabbed him and pulled him out. When he was completely out he gave a sudden twist and freed himself. He ran until he found two large structures he could hide in between. He pressed himself up against one, but the man came up next to him.

He gasped again and backed up until he found himself against another wall; trapped. The human walked forward with an evil smile on his face. He cowered against the wall, whimpering, wanting Diego.

Diego walked out of the front doors of the high school, grinning. He had made the team despite the problem with running laps. He walked all the way to the car to find the front passenger door open and Sid gone. His heart leaped into his throat, but he assured himself the sloth had probably gone off to follow some bird or something. He walked along the sidewalk until he came to the most city-like part of where he lived.

He saw a suspicious looking guy down in an alley, closing in on something. He peeked inside, and saw Sid cowering some sort of back wall. Enragement engulfed him, and he almost charged the man head on, but a different plan came into his mind. He was able to climb the building to the man's right on the side the man couldn't see. Once on top, he slowly crawled along the top, figuring he could just pounce on him, but something he didn't expect happened.

" _How _dare_ he come and attack my Sid? He has no right to do anything to Sid, he's mine! Mine and nobody else's! No one else can_ touch_ Sid, he belongs to _no one_ else but me! "_ Diego thought.

But his anger brought on a new change to his body. Without realizing it, he started to walk on all fours, and his hand and feet became three other paws, identical to his right one. Fur grew all over his body, and his clothes disappeared. His nose became large and diamond shaped, connecting with his eyebrows, which were now white and furry. He had some white on his face and on his underside, but was orange-ish for the most part.

His ears became cat-like, but not very pointed, they were more round. His teeth became sharp, and his caine teeth grew down out of his mouth, to a measurement of six inches. They became serrated on their back edges like knives as well. He stalked across the roof, becoming more and more angry. When he reached the other side, he was a sight to see!

By the noticed nothing except the powerful urge to kill the guy attacking Sid and then eat his body fresh, along side immense anger. He crouched down on all fours, then sprang up and jumped off the building, landing on the man with deadly accuracy. He tore into his flesh with his claws, using his teeth as well. The screams of his victim meant nothing except he was receiving the punishment he deserved. Sid had a slightly different point of view.

Sid watched with a mixture of horror and relief mixed up strangely in his stomach as a saber out of no where jumped from atop one of the huge structures and attacked his attacker. Sid was astonished; he hadn't seen any other sabers in this era, so where had this one come from? He had to turn his face away at one point; he just couldn't stand to watch such a violent death. When it was all over, he looked back at the saber who had saved him, and was shocked to see it standing on its hind legs. Then it morphed itself into his human friend, Diego.

He froze in one corner, staring at the usually placid Diego, who now had a bloody mouth and blood stained hand and paw, and stared at his victim with immense anger yet.

Diego suddenly found himself standing in the alley, next to a dead man, his body ripped to shreds. He stood still for a moment to collect himself. What had happened between him climbing that one building and him standing here now? His mouth suddenly felt very wet, and he lifted a hand to touch it, but caught sight of it. He gasped and held it out away from his body.

His hand was covered with blood! He held his paw up; it was drenched in blood as well! He started breathing panicky like, and looked around. He spotted a puddle of clear oil a few feet away, and walked over to it. His reflection was horrifying; his mouth was covered in blood, as well as a little on his neck, and his arms and hand and paw were drenched as well.

His clothes were stained a little too. He gasped and backed away. He came up against the back of the alley, and slid down into a sitting position, shock, dread, and disbelief all over his face. He held his paw and hand up once more to his face. " I, I! " he whispered.

He looked up at the sky, a brilliant light blue with puffy white clouds. " I, just… killed someone! " he said to himself slowly in astonishment. He started breathing all panicky again, looking around nervously. " How on earth did I- ? " he started, then noticed Sid curled up in a corner a yard away from him. The sloth was staring at him in bewilderment and terror.

Diego slowly crawled over, concealing Sid in the corner from sight. The sloth hunkered down, his lower lip trembling. He looked as though he had discovered something he had wondered was true. " Shh, it's okay. I only did that to protect _you_. " Diego whispered.

He reached out a hand, and Sid froze. When it was close to his head, Sid's eyes seemed to make a split second decision, and nipped Diego's hand as hard as he could, and held it like that. Diego stared at him shocked; Sid had never tried to bite anyone that he knew of! Sid eyes held fear and uncertainty, and confusion. Diego didn't yelp or anything, it only hurt a little, he made a small gasp, and stared at Sid.

He tugged gently at hid hand, and Sid released it. He hunkered back down and looked up at Diego as though he expected to receive some sort of punishment for biting him. All he got was a confused stare.

Sid knew he shouldn't have trusted the human; that paw had been a warning, and his guts had tried to warn him too. But he had kept his faith, and now he would pay for it. Diego whispered soothingly, but Sid didn't feel that warm, safe, loved feeling he got when Diego was near. Now more than ever, his brain screamed different commands of escape to his body, but he couldn't move. Diego reached a hand out to pet him, and Sid felt his blood freeze.

Making a split second decision, he reached out and bit down on Diego's outstretched hand as hard as he could, even though he knew it wasn't very hard, and held his hand in his mouth. Diego gasped and stared at him in shock. They stayed that way for a few seconds, then Diego very gently tugged his hand. Sid released it, and then hunkered down again; he was probably going to be severely punished for this. Sabers after all could be very temperamental.

Diego was glad Sid didn't have any blood on or in his mouth. He sat down cross legged in front of him, and pulled out that poptart he had saved for the sloth, and held it out for him. Sid stared at it, eyes wide. He remembered what a poptart was, but he was still wary of Diego, as he wasn't making any move to take it.

Sid was shocked when Diego wiped his paw on his jacket and reached into one pocket, and brought out one of those pastry things Sid liked so much. But he made no move for it; he still didn't trust him completely. Diego gave him a soft, genuine smile. Neither moved for a few moments, and Sid finally took the pastry from him.

Sid finally reached out and took it from him. The sloth sniffed it cautiously, then took a nibble. Diego's eyes brightened with hope.

Sid sniffed it cautiously, and took a small nibble. No poison or anything; at least he couldn't taste any. He paused, then took a bite. He chewed slowly, letting the taste seep into his taste buds. It was delicious, same as always.

Diego's ascended as Sid took a whole bite and chewed it slowly.

Sid swallowed the bite and stared at the pastry; he knew that now, more than any other time in his life, he _trusted_ someone. And of all someones, it was a half human half saber teenager. This one, simple human pastry, had proved to Sid that there was someone in the world he could always have faith in. He looked back up at Diego and smiled. He scooched forward and sat down in Diego's lap, careful not to touch his bloodstained clothes.

Diego smiled down at him, and Sid continued eating his treat.

Diego smiled down at Sid as he finished his poptart; he could somehow tell that Sid had complete faith in him now. For a few moments, he completely forgot about the murder he had just committed, and shared the happy moment with Sid. Now it was official; Sid belonged to Diego. Diego had wanted Sid the moment he saw him, but knew he couldn't ask his father such a request. Sid, up until now, had been his dad's experiment project, and Diego had kind of taken him for his own pleasure without permission.

But now… now, things were as official as they could be, all they needed was paperwork to prove it. A pet, obviously, there was no other way to own Sid. But the sloth was really like a best friend to Diego, maybe a brother. He sighed in contentment, and the reality of the situation came back to him. He looked down at his still bloody hand, and gently pushed Sid off of him with his paw.

Then he stood up and pulled out his cell phone. He walked over to the man while dialing 911. His nervousness came back to him, and his whole body trembled. " Hello this is 911 how can we help you? " a female voice said in a quickly as soon as his call was answered.

" Yes, uh, I was… well, (sigh) " Diego said. He lowered his voice. " I'm calling to report that I, I think I killed someone, and I didn't know how I did, so I figured I should call you. " he finished. There was silence.

" Could you please tell me where exactly you are and we'll have an ambulance sent over immediately. " the lady replied. Diego looked at the street signs.

" I'm on Haywood Drive, in an alley between two stores. " he replied.

" We'll have the ambulance there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling. " she said, then hung up. Diego breathed a sigh of relief, and turned back to Sid. He stared back at Diego in curiosity. He walked over and sat down next to him. He smiled at him in comfort.

" What would you say if you could talk, I wonder? What stories you could tell, what your point of view is. " Diego said after sitting down next to him. Sid stared him strait in the eyes.

" I guess if you understood me, I'd tell you everything. " he whispered. Diego's widened, and he nearly choked. He rubbed his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears for a moment.

" _I did not just hear Sid talk. _" Diego thought, and looked back at Sid. " W- what did you say? " he asked anyway. Sid stared back at him incredulously.

" If you could understand me, I'd tell you everything. " he repeated at normal voice level. Diego blinked, and turned his whole body to Sid.

" I, I _do_, understand you! " he said. Sid blinked.

" H-how?- " he asked.

" I do! " Diego repeated. They both stared at each other in wonder, before Sid held out one hand. Diego reached out and grasped it with his paw. Sid looked down at it, and realization dawned on his face. He opened his mouth to say something more, but the ambulance's blaring siren cut him off.

They both turned to see it pull up beside the alley. Diego jumped up and ran over as two men with a stretcher came out.

" Please be careful! " he said. They both looked at him with shocked and disgusted faces. " Yes, I know I'm a mess, but none of it's my blood. Just take this guy to the hospital fast! " he said. The two men looked at each other, and shrugged.

Another two men came out and lifted the man onto the stretcher, and carried him into the truck. At this point, several police cars arrived. All the police men got out and walked over to Diego. One of them was the police chief, and he observed Diego suspiciously. He pulled out a notepad and started questioning him.

" Young man can you tell me what exactly happened? " he asked. Diego's mouth went dry for a moment; he didn't even know all that had happened.

" Well, I took my da-… my sloth to football tryouts with me today, and left him in the car. When I came out, one door was open, and I figured I should follow the sidewalk next to that door. I soon came upon the guy closing in on my sloth in this here alley, and anger just took complete control over my body! I wanted to rip the guy's head off. But I came up with a different plan; I climbed one of the buildings making the alley, and crawled along the top of it.

My anger just seemed to boil more every second. When I finally reached the other side, I felt a little changed, but didn't pay attention to it. All I felt was the strange urge to… to well, kill the guy and eat his flesh. " The chief stopped writing and stared at him. Diego held his paw and hand up.

" I have no idea about the flesh eating part, but long story short I was angry. I jumped off the roof and landed right on top of him, then… well… I think I went into some sort of attack frenzy. I don't really remember much about attacking him. Anyway, I soon found myself standing over his motionless body, with blood all over my mouth and hand and paw. " he explained. The chief grunted and flipped his pad closed.

" Well… this is a most interesting case. " he said. Then peered at Diego closely. " One I'm not sure I can believe. " Diego shrugged.

" Well, if you want a witnesses' point of view, you could ask my sloth, but it wouldn't do you much good. " he said.

" Can you show me this 'sloth' of yours? " he asked. Diego nodded and walked back into the alley. Sid was still sitting where Diego had left him, looking up at him innocently.

" What is it? " he asked.

" They just want to see you. " Diego said awkwardly, he still couldn't believe Sid could talk. Sid stood up with his poptart in hand, and they both returned to the police. The chief observed Sid for a few moments, the nodded approvingly.

" Well, since it was in personal defense… " he eyed Diego, who nodded. " I don't think you'll be in trouble. " he finished. Diego smiled thankfully.

" Thank you! " he said, and the police chief nodded.

" I will, however, have to notify your parents about this. " he said. Diego nodded. " Would you like a ride home? " the chief asked.

" Yes, thank you. " Diego said. He got in the chief's car, and everyone drove away.

" So what's your pet's name? " the chief asked as they were driving.

" Sidney. Sid for short, which I think he responds better to. " Diego replied.

" Hmm. " was the reply. Sid whispered something in Diego's ear, and Diego whispered back. Then they both stared out the window for the rest of the ride. A knot tightened in Diego's stomach as he realized his father would probably probe for every single detail, and Diego would probably be grounded `till he was thirty-six. And what about Sid?

He would probably take Sid away from him permanently! Diego's heart grew heavy at the thought. But even more unexpected things were going to happen, and Diego would be able to predict a mere few of them. But his life was about to get stranger than any reality or fiction.


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion and Kindness

Hey All! I finally updated on this! Happy? Enjoy!

* * *

Diego's Life Story

Chapter 5: Confusion and Kindness

Diego got out of the police chief's car, thanked him, then took Sid's hand in his paw and started up the drive-way. The chief had called his parents on the way, and now Diego felt as though he couldn't walk up the steps to his house. When they got to the door, Sid climbed to hang on Diego, then came around to the front of him and hung on his thick, strong neck, staring up at him pleadingly. Diego smiled down at Sid, and wrapped his arms around him. The blood had dried by now, so he would have to scrub it off as soon as possible.

He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. He pushed the doorbell with his elbow. The door chime was heard from inside the house. His mother opened the door in the next instant. She smiled tearfully and hugged them both. " I'm so relieved that you two are alright! " she exclaimed.

Diego and Sid smiled a little, then she allowed them inside. Diego's father stood leaning against the dining room table. Sid hunkered against Diego, who put his head down and walked over. He stopped in front of his father, eyes on the floor. " What gave you the… initiative to kill that man? " his father asked, sounding curious.

Diego looked up at his father, and stared at him, wondering for the first time if he could trust him.

" He seemed to be attacking Sid, so I sprang into some sort of instinct I guess. " he answered. His father leant down and peered at him through giant goggles. He was in his lab outfit, suggesting he had been notified while he was working. He reached out and pet Sid, averting his eyes to the sloth, then back at Diego.

" Why don't you go put Sid in your room for a minute, then meet me in the lab? " he said. Diego blinked in shock, but nodded silently nodded and obeyed. When he reached his room, he set Sid on his bed, and knelt down in front of him.

He looked the sloth in the eyes for a moment, then said, " Sid, I hafta' go have a private meeting with my dad in his laboratory. I'm gonna leave you in here and lock the door so you'll be safe. Okay? " he said. Sid frowned sadly.

" Do you have to? It's so lonely without you. " he said. Diego sighed.

" Yes, I have to. But I don't think it will be long. Alright? " he said. Sid sighed and nodded. Diego smiled at him, and hugged him.

" Don't worry, I'll never leave you for forever. " he whispered. Then he locked his door and used the lab entrance in his room. He turned to look at Sid as the door slid shut. The sloth stared back at him forlornly. When the door was completely closed, Diego turned and walked down the stairs.

Just as before, he quietly stalked over to the kitchen entrance and then acted as though he had come through that one. His father smiled and addressed him, " Ah, son. I think we have some very important matters to discuss. " he said. He then grasped Diego's shoulders and smiled at him proudly.

" What kind of important matters? " Diego asked, looking at his father confusedly.

" What you did to protect Sid, is a very important sign to me. I realize that, you are reaching a certain age that I have to take extra precautions concerning your…. safety. I also will have to give you weekly doses of certain fluids to control your reflexes to your emotions so that the incident with Sid doesn't happen again. " Diego stared up at him confusion and worry, shaking his head as his father spoke. " It's nothing wrong, it's a good sign! "

" But what does it mean _exactly_? " Diego asked. " I mean, for chocolate's sake dad, I just murdered someone! That's wrong! I would have gone to prison if I hadn't been defending Sid! _Why_ am I acting so savage like a monster! " Diego asked.

His father chuckled and patted Diego's shoulder.

" Some things cannot be known at certain ages, and some things can _never_ be known, but I'm sure you're mature enough to understand. " his father replied. Diego blinked, and nodded uncertainly.

" Right, so what are these 'weekly doses' and how soon do I start taking them? " Diego asked. His father smiled.

" Today. " he replied. Diego face went blank.

" Oh. " he said. His father went over to one counter covered with his injection needles, and chose a particularly long one. This made a chill run down Diego's spine. Having a needle poked into yourself is something nobody enjoys, but Diego had always feared them more than other people, although he wasn't sure why. His father soaked a thin rag in some peroxide and rubbed it on the needle, making Diego's skin crawl.

Then he filled a syringe with some strange lime green liquid, and attached the needle to it. He gave the needle a flick with his finger, then smiled approvingly. Diego gulped and took a step back in fear. " Uh, dad, you're not gonna'… " he trailed off. His father smiled at him sympathetically.

" Yes. I know this will probably hurt quite a bit, but it will be alright. This is necessary. Just sit on the table and I'll rub your arm with the numbing stuff. " he said, and walked over to one cupboard on one side of the lab. The room was a giant box of steel below the house with a few lights here and there, mostly filled with scientific equipment, and then there was one wall with only cupboards and drawers and a long counter.

His father's words seemed vaguely familiar for reason, but Diego dismissed the thought. He sat on the table to his right, which was his father's main operating and experimenting table. He shivered at the thought of Sid on one of the tables being dissected. His father walked over with the needle and the numbing liquid, and set them both on the table next to Diego. He poured some of it on a cotton pad, and rubbed it on one of Diego's arms.

Diego's heart pumped harder and faster with each second; something was telling him he shouldn't be letting his father do this to him. " Right, " he said as he finished rubbing Diego's arm. He picked the needle back up and positioned it at an upward angle as though he intended to stick it up inside Diego's arm. " Now just hold still. " he instructed. He gently inserted the needle into Diego's arm, and continued to push it upwards toward his shoulder.

When it was halfway inside, he injected the liquid. Diego made sounds of pain as this was carried out. Diego's father finally pulled the needle out, slowly and gently. Then he bandaged Diego's arm, and gave it a pat. " There we go, perfect! " he said.

Diego felt as though the whole thing had been an avoidable mistake. " Well, I'll get back to Sid now, he's probably real lonesome by now. " he said, and hurried out of the lab through the kitchen entrance. He raced up the stairs and used the key on the door frame to unlock his bedroom door. Sid greeted him with a relieved hug. Diego took a step forward and closed the door behind him.

He hugged Sid tightly back. Sid gave him comfort and relief, like a giant stuffed toy to a three year old.

" What happened to your arm? " Sid asked, noticing Diego's bandaged arm. Diego considered pushing the matter aside.

" My dad said he had to start giving me weekly doses of something, and he has to do so with a really long needle. " he explained. Sid stared at him in confusion. " Remember those long, gray, pointy stick looking things when you were kept down there? " Diego asked. Sid nodded, grimacing. " That's a needle. "

" You have to attach them to syringes, which are glass cylinder tubes, and they're usually filled with some sort of liquid. Then you have to rub this certain type of numbing liquid on the area of your body that you're gonna' stick the needle into. Once it's inside your body, you push this little attachment on the needle which forces the substance inside the syringe into your body. It can be painful, but that's why you numb yourself first. It's a tactic usually used in medicine or science. "

Sid stared at him in shock and disgust. Diego put a hand on the back of Sid's head and smiled assuredly. " Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much. I'm fine. " he said. He stared at Sid for a few moments, then said, " And it won't hurt you either. " He narrowed his eyebrows. " Cause I won't let him. Don't ever be afraid if my father tries to do anything to you, he won't be able to. "

* * *

Jessica was making dinner in the kitchen. An idea struck her, " _Maybe I should prepare a little dish for Sid, and let Diego take his and Sid's dinner up to his room so they can eat together! _" she thought. A smile lit her face, and she started on a home-made veggie tray. When dinner was almost complete, Mark came in from his laboratory. He walked over and spun her around in his arms. She gave him a tired chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. When they broke away, she looked into his eyes and asked him, " Will you ever tell him? Will you ever let him go back to-? " Mark sighed.

" I don't know. I wasn't the one who came up with this project, the government did. They might never let me change him back. " he replied. Jessica frowned.

" Would you do it of your own accord? " she asked him. Mark looked away.

" I don't know. " He looked back at her. " I have mixed feelings about that boy. " he said. Jessica sighed, and pulled out of his embrace.

" Dinner's almost ready, why don't you tell Diego to come downstairs? " she asked, looking at the floor between them. Mark nodded.

" Of course. " he said. He turned away and walked up the stairs to Diego's bedroom in utter silence. When he reached the closed door, he stood still, staring at it, lost in thought. It was just a wonder to think about how Diego had grown accustomed to the human world of the 21st century, despite being born with animal instincts. Mark had seen each one of them displayed at their appropriate situation; if someone tried to take away Diego's food, or something else that held great value to him, he would bare his teeth and his voice would have a touch of a growl to it when he warded them off.

If he liked a girl, he smiled at her a lot. Having no saber teeth to display, he would show the ones in his mouth. He preferred eating dinner very late and usually doing his homework after it, yet wasn't at all affected by going to school everyday. It was as though his natural instincts had compromised with human behavior, yet still showed animal actions. He shook his head often at the wonder of it all.

He raised a hand and knocked on the bedroom door.

Diego was talking to Sid about the Roman Empire, something Sid had asked about after Diego making a comment about his Social Studies homework, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. " Yes? " he answered. His father opened the door with a small, gentle smile on his face. Sid crawled around behind Diego and stared up at him fearfully. His father chuckled.

" Your mother wants you to come down for dinner. " he said, then left the door open and walked away. Diego turned around and smiled at Sid.

" I'll see if I can bring it up here, and maybe some for you. " he said. They both stood up, and Sid clung to Diego. Diego chuckled. " Alright, I'll bring you with me too. " he conceded. Sid grinned and climbed onto his shoulders.

Diego went downstairs and asked his mother if he could take his dinner upstairs and maybe a little something for Sid. His mother grinned and handed him a plate with chicken wings and some sweet corn, as well as home made veggie tray. He took them both and smiled gleefully. " Thanks mom! " he said, and ran upstairs. His parents chuckled as they watched him go.

" _I hope he won't be too much trouble_. " his father thought.

When Diego reached his room, he shut the door and Sid climbed down off of him. Diego made a queue of his favorites on youtube, and then they both sat on Diego's bed to eat. Sid wasn't talking, so Diego decided to do some serious thinking. He had never been quite sure what he was or what he was meant to be, so he had always been a little unstable throughout his life. Now he had to deal with his father sticking a giant needle in him once every week.

But despite all he had been through, when he met Sid, he seemed to have one thing in his life straight and clear; to take care of the sloth. Sid had been so sad and untended to in Diego's eyes, and he had instantly thought he was somehow supposed to rekindle the life into him. Sid was his buoyancy, his happiness calmed Diego's fear, his wellbeing settled Diego's soul. He felt as though Sid had been put into his life to get it organized, or at least centered on a single goal to accomplish. Without Sid, he was just the giant kid who didn't know who he really was or what to do with his life.

But with the sloth, he had become a muscled protector, someone who cared enough about animals to care for a poor, weak animal who hadn't been shown much love. He had always wanted a pet, maybe this was why; he was so good at taking care of Sid, so maybe he could care for any pet. It was like someone had just placed a dream goal out in the open for free, and Diego had grabbed it with a firm hand, with no intention to let go. " Hey Diego? " Sid's voice brought him back to the present. He looked up at the sloth.

" Yeah? " he answered.

" I think I know why we can talk. " he said. Diego glanced away, then nodded for him to continue. " When you protected me from that guy, and, I saw you attack him, you… your body had changed. " he said. Diego stared at him, then blinked.

" Changed, how? " he asked uncertainly. Sid sucked in a breath.

" Well… you weren't human for sure. " he said. Diego blinked at him.

" Okay, let's stop there. For now. " he said. Sid nodded. They ate in silence, and Sid curled up in Diego's lap afterwards. Diego smiled softly and stroked his neck.

Yet troubled thoughts wandered through his mind; he hadn't been human when he had defended Sid from that guy? And he was still shocked that he could talk with Sid. He was feeling more and more confused, but the only way to un confuse himself was to find out things he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He sighed in depression. Maybe… maybe his dad would understand if Diego didn't want to… no.. couldn't go to school tomorrow, just stay at home with Sid, take care of him, keep him company, keep him happy, he had to keep Sid happy.

But why? What connection did they have that was so important? Diego's head felt light and dizzy, yet he had to pursue this thought. He was having something weird happen to him, and he felt vaguely that it had to do with animals, that someone…. Or rather _something _was trying to tell him something that had to do with animals. He started to lean backwards, his thoughts reaching into realms his brain knew but did not understand, needed but did not want.

It tired him out, yet energized him beyond reality. " _Am I _ _on to something important? _" Yes, he was. " _What is it?_ _Something_ _to do_ _with_… _with_… " he almost had it, it was just beyond his grasp. Suddenly, with a burst of last minute energy, " _Something to do with my parents! That's it! _"

Then he passed out, flopping backwards onto his bed. It had been too much mental strain. Sid was already asleep, so he hardly noticed. A few minutes later, Diego's mother came in and found both of them asleep on Diego's bed. She smiled, removed the dishes, and then took them downstairs, oblivious to the reason Diego was sleeping peacefully.

Then she came back up, tucked them both in, and kissed Diego's cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair, thinking about his real parents. She pulled her hand away and bit her lower lip. " _Should I? _" she thought. She stared at Diego for another moment, then nodded decisively.

" _Yes, they need it. _" she thought. She took the hand she had run through his hair, and rubbed it on the sides of his face and other facial areas where she knew scent glands were. Then she held it up to her face. It didn't look like there was anything there, but she knew her hand now strongly bore Diego's scent, and his parents would love it. Careful not to touch anything else with that hand, she went down to Mark's lab, and flicked on the lights inside the saber's cage.

They were both stunned for a moment, but when they saw she had come, they both eagerly came over to the bars and pushed their noses against it. They knew why she had come, she always came for one reason. She knelt down right in front of the cage, and stuck her hand inside. They eagerly sniffed it, then licked it lovingly. Jessica smiled.

" Yes, I know you miss him. And you love him so much. " She sighed. They looked up at her for a moment, then resumed attention to her hand.

" You'll see him again one day. " she said.

* * *

How is this going? I think things are getting interesting now. Like for instance, how Diego's mother takes some of his scent some nights while he's asleep and brings it down to his parents. That was a spur of the moment thing, but I think it was cool nonetheless. Also, who thinks it's awesome Diego has apparent shape shifting powers that he's kind of oblivious to?

That will happen more and more frequently as the story progresses, and maybe I'll go into detail about it a little more from Diego's point of view. Please review, I'm working on this and my " Ice Age Pirates " story, and I've only got three reviews on it so far. And hardly any on this one! Thank you to those who _have_ reviewed so kindly. Shape shifting powers to all of you!


End file.
